Playing Big Brother
by Kes-Bluehope
Summary: Mokuba always asks Seto to spend time with him but always gets the same answer. Feeling sick of being ignored he goes out to find a extra sibling, one that'll spend time with him and such. How will Seto feel about it, how does Mokuba find one and who is i
1. No Time For Mokie

**Playing Big Brother**

Yes yet another Mokuba and Seto Kaiba story written by me, got to love them!

This story is about how Seto Kaiba is always busy, so busy that he has absolutely no time for his little brother, Mokuba. After asking so many times and always getting the same response Mokuba gets bored of asking and makes a decision to try and find another brother, one that can spend time with him and such. What will Seto think, how does Mokuba find one and who is it?

* * *

**Chapter 1: No Time For Mokie**

_**Knock Knock!**_

It echoed throughout Seto's office. Seto, who was working on his laptop as usual, looked up at his big clock on his wall and knew who was at the door immediately. That same person was very common for turning up at this particular time but usually never gets what he wants though.

Seto let out a sigh to himself, knew what was coming and felt a little guilty to have the give the person the same answer yet again. "Come in." He grumbled, just loud enough to be heard through the door.

"Hi Seto." Letting himself into Seto's office.

"Mokuba." Seto replied simply without looking up from his laptop, was to focused and had to little time to stop, even to chat.

"I... Just wanted to ask yo..."

"Something." Seto butted in and finished off his younger siblings sentence. He was forever hearing it so didn't take a genius to guess what he was going to say or ask.

"Yea..." Mokuba mumbled, shying away from wanting to say what he wanted.

"Well..." Seto snapped, being patient wasn't his best ability.

"Um..."

"Just spit it out." He barked, finally stopping what he was doing to look up at Mokuba, who was standing shyly just a bit away from his desk. "I haven't got all day and you know it."

"Yea... I was just wondering whether you could spend an hour away from your work." Mokuba choked up finally, showing that he was very nervous. He hated it when Seto was acting corporate, to much business man and not enough brother.

"Mokuba..." Seto started, it was obvious what was coming. "Do you see this laptop and these thousands upon thousands of papers in a pile here?"

Mokuba nodded.

"You know what that means?" Seto questioned, making it very obvious that it wasn't a real serious question but more he was doing it because he was annoyed and the basic 'no' doesn't get it through his little brother's head.

"Yes."

"Then we both know the answer don't we?"

"Yes, Seto. It means no. Like always." Mokuba replied in a saddened voice.

"Work comes first and you know this." Seto replied and went back to typing on his laptop, to him he thinks he shouldn't waste anymore time on this subject matter.

"Well you seemed to have time for duels." Mokuba said, more bluntly now and had lost all the nervous parts he had before by this point.

"That's different." Seto pointed out.

"Yea, yes it is. It's something you actually _like _to do."

Seto's eyes narrowed. "What are you getting out?"

"Your one of the smartest in the world, you know exactly what I mean."

"I'm not having this argument with you, Mokuba." Seto replied calmly, wasn't really up for getting into a fight with Mokuba.

"Stop calling me that!" Mokuba bluntly replied yet again, annoyance in his voice now.

"What? Mokuba? It's you name." Seto pulled a confused face, he didn't say anything wrong just then.

"It is but not for you. Why don't you call me Mokie anymore?" He questioned, annoyance and turned into a slight sadness in his voice now.

"Your just getting silly now." Seto replied, ice cold in his voice and eyes.

"No, it's serious." Mokuba insisted.

"I'm not arguing with you. I haven't got the time."

"You never do, it's always work work and more work."

"Well excuse me for wanting us to have this great life style and providing for you."

"I don't need it. I need my brother."

"Your just being stubborn."

"But I need help, I wasn't asking you to go out with me and have fun, I needed you for a report that needs to be done by the end of next week." Mokuba pleaded, trying to plead his case in hopes of changing Seto's mind but it didn't look to hopeful at all.

"I'm sure you can handle it yourself." Seto replied simply and cold without looking at Mokuba at all and was now looking through sheets of paper and typing the information onto his laptop.

"But..." Mokuba tried to carry on insisting.

"No. No 'but', at all. I have all this work to do, do you want this company to go under or something?"

"No..." Mokuba answered sadly.

"Could you please leave me now? I have tons to do. I'll see you at dinner time."

"Doubt it, you never do." Mokuba whispered in annoyance.

"What was that?" Seto looked up from the paper he was holding.

"Nothing, fine whatever." Mokuba sulked out of the room, he might as well just give up because there was no changing Seto's mind ever.

* * *

Mokuba sighed to himself in disappointment, what was he going to do? He was going to have a problem creating this report and his big brother wasn't willing to lift a finger to help. All he wanted was help and to have someone like a brother to spend time with him.

Mokuba past the main hall to get back up to his room and noticed the newspaper had already been shoved through the door and he decided he might as well have a glance through it in his room and picked it up.

He finally reached his bedroom after walking through the large mansion, it was on the other side of the mansion to where Seto's office was. Mokuba led himself to his bed and sat comfortably in the centre of the bed and started to read a few articles and eventually reached the ad's but there was one that really stood out loud and bold to him as he looked over the page.

_Big Sibling's Service_

_We offer a service to match little siblings to big siblings._

_If you haven't got an older or younger sibling please feel free to contact us_

_at the address at the bottom of the page, it's a free service and details_

_will be given when enquiring. _

_When your enquiring we might ask_

_questions, this will help us with our decision of whether you need a big_

_or little sibling and who would be the match._

_We are open minded and will listen to each case individually._

"Hmm... Interesting..." Mokuba said to himself with a smile.


	2. Through The 1st Hurdle

**Playing Big Brother**

Yes yet another Mokuba and Seto Kaiba story written by me, got to love them!

This story is about how Seto Kaiba is always busy, so busy that he has absolutely no time for his little brother, Mokuba. After asking so many times and always getting the same response Mokuba gets bored of asking and makes a decision to try and find another brother, one that can spend time with him and such. What will Seto think, how does Mokuba find one and who is it?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Through The 1st Hurdle **

"Have you finished your written application, young man?" Asked a young woman who had just entered the small room that had only a small boy in.

The young boy looked up at the lady, "Sure have."

"Very well." She smiled sweetly. "Then let's have this short interview and discussion/assessment."

The boy pulled a worried face, she made it sound so serious, like a high profile job interview and they even test you on the way you sit and speak.

She was soon to pick it up from the boy and corrected herself. "Oh, no need for worry. It's very basic and we just basically want to know you, that way we'll find out who would be best for you as a big brother."

"Oh... Thanks. That eases my mind better." He said as he changed his worried expression to a warm smile.

"Right..." The woman started as she sat herself down in the opposite chair and began to look at form the boy had just written on. "Let's look at your details here... Your name is... Mokuba... Kaiba... Right?"

"Yes, it is." He replied simply.

The lady lifted up her face a little from hearing the name. "Any relation to _the _Seto Kaiba?" She questioned with one of her eyebrows lifted up with the questioning. Of course everyone knew who the great Seto Kaiba was but he never talked about personal life at all, like family to the public, it was the one thing Seto loved to keep quiet and have privacy on.

"Yes, he's my older brother." Mokuba answered, hoping that it didn't mean that he had to leave because of it. Just because he has a older brother, it didn't mean that he got to see him much, let alone have loads of time together, he was always to busy for that.

"Hmm..." She replied in a normal tone and looked back down and finished reading the details.

"Would that be a problem?" It was Mokuba's turn to question.

"I guess not but we usually do the program for people without siblings but I'm sure you wouldn't be here without your reasons and such, huh?"

"Yes."

"Right... How about we start on this topic then for our interview?"

"OK." Mokuba just felt a little nervous but he did have his reasons and he would explain them and why he personally thought he should be here. "This is confidential right?"

"Of course. Nothing you say here or written will leave this building, only very minor description would be given to the older sibling, to help them understand you."

"That sounds fine with me."

"Ok... So... You already have a big brother you say. Why were you considering this program for a older brother?"

Mokuba was happy this question came first, he felt that this part was the hardest because he already had a sibling and didn't know whether he'd be accepted onto the program because of it. "Well... Yea, my older brother is Seto Kaiba, as you've probably heard of him already, owns Kaiba Corp. The reason I'm considering this program is because he doesn't have very much time for me, or anything else really and I would really love a big brother that could spend quality time with me, have time for me personally and it's not all about the work."

"I see your point..." She said as she jotted some noted down on her laptop. "Does it have to be older?"

"Yes. At least that's what I would seriously prefer, I would like a older figure to look up to." Mokuba suggested, might as well be honest on what he would really like.

"Very well..." Carried on jotting down on her laptop. "May I ask what your parents think of this?"

"Mmmmmmm..." Mokuba was a little stunned, didn't think he'd get asked any questions about is parents really.

She looked up from her laptop when she didn't get a fully worded response with a confused look on her face. "Is something the matter with the question Mokuba?"

"Umm... It's just I can't answer your question really." He replied with a nervous tone in his voice.

"And why's that?"

"They're dead."

"Oh." The lady was totally speechless from that reply. "I'm very sorry."

"That's OK."

"Let's change away from that." She suggested. "So it's basically just you and your brother?"

"Yes but sometimes just feels like me because I never see him, let alone him spending any time with me."

The interview part carried on for another 45 minutes until it drew to a closure...

"Thank you Mokuba." She said as she turned off her laptop and gave him a warm smile. "I think we have all the information and such that we need."

"Would you mind me asking you now whether you personally think I'm acceptable for this program?" Mokuba asked shyly and was with nerves on what the answer was.

"In my own opinion... I'd say... Yes." She smiled.

"Really?" Mokuba replied, almost surprised by the answer and was extremely pleased with a big smile.

She giggled in his cute response. "Of course. You have a unique reason and life and I feel you are deserving for what you're asking for."

"Thank you."

"Well, you're free to go now and I'll submit this and we will get this analysed in the next day or so. You should receive a letter within the next week/ 7 days with the official determination and you will be given another date to come back here and we will tell you who will be your older sibling.

Mokuba smiled as he headed for the door and looked up at her. "Thank you, bye."

* * *

Mokuba waited in anticipation on the bottom of the stairs in the massive mansion that him and his older brother lived in, also a mansion that Seto had his working main office.

"What's the matter Master Mokuba?" Came a voice from above him, making him look up to reveal Rowland, Seto's right hand man, leader of Seto's employee's. "I'm sure you've got better things to do on this lovely warm Saturday than to just sit on the staircase."

"Not really." Mokuba replied simply.

"Why not?"

"Well... It's not like my brother is going to even take a half an hour break from his work to even have a quick catch up chat with me." Mokuba sulked with a little bit of a huff, why did he bother trying? The answer is always the same and it's never going to change."

"That brother loves you you know?" Rowland defending his long time boss.

"He might love me in his strange little way but obviously doesn't like me that much to do anything." He sighed in response.

"Hmm..." Rowland replied silently. "Did you get that project finished for yesterday?"

"Nope." Mokuba replied sadly with glum. "I got an extension on it, a extra week and a half."

"And why's that? You usually always stick to your deadlines and such." Rowland questioned in concern, knowing Seto wouldn't be happy if he knew there was any messing around in Mokuba's education.

"I just explained it and it was alright for the teacher." Mokuba explained. "It's Seto's fault anyway. I needed to do a project with and on him and he couldn't even spare me an hour to help me out or even let me get any done."

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry. I'm hoping to have something sorted for it." Mokuba smiled sweetly.

"Ok... If you say so." Rowland replied, glad to hear he had it sorted. He started to walk away, he had jobs to get done and he wasn't going to get paid to just stand around. "Go on with you. Find something to do on this sunny day."

Mokuba just nodded as Rowland walked off to do his errands. As soon as Rowland left the post was finally delivered, Mokuba smiled when he saw an envelop for him and he knew exactly where it came from. He rushed over and picked it up and opened it as he walked to his bedroom.

When he opened up the letter he just looked at the main sentence on it.

_Mokuba... Has been accepted onto the program for an older sibling..._

Mokuba just smiled to himself happily, things were going to get sorted for him.


	3. The Same Guy?

**Playing Big Brother**

Yes yet another Mokuba and Seto Kaiba story written by me, got to love them!

This story is about how Seto Kaiba is always busy, so busy that he has absolutely no time for his little brother, Mokuba. After asking so many times and always getting the same response Mokuba gets bored of asking and makes a decision to try and find another brother, one that can spend time with him and such. What will Seto think, how does Mokuba find one and who is it?

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Same Guy?**

Mokuba gulped nervously to himself, it was the day for him to go back into the programs building. It was a Tuesday and Mokuba had arranged for himself to go in after school, it was now that time...

"Hey, Master Mokuba?" Called a limo driver to him as he was basically just walking past. "Don't you want a lift? Can't just have you wandering the streets, can we?"

"Yea but I've got somewhere else I need to go to before getting home." Mokuba quickly mumbled, hoping he wasn't really going to get caught out on his plans.

"Strange." The driver quizzed with the same face. "Seto has mentioned no such thing. You know what that means Master Mokuba?"

"But I really got to go!" Mokuba pleaded with begging eyes to the driver. "It's really important."

"If it was that important, wouldn't Mister Kaiba have remembered it?" The driver replied slyly, just purely thinking that the younger Kaiba just wanted to sneak off somewhere, somewhere he most likely shouldn't.

Mokuba hung his head in shame, knowing that this was defeat, he couldn't escape without spilling the beans. "Seto doesn't know..." He whispered, just loud enough to be heard.

"What was that?"

"Seto doesn't know." Mokuba repeated, still with a shameful face because he knew he'd been caught out. In his head he cursed at himself for not thinking this all through and totally.

"Ok you." The driver replied, still with a sly look. "Where is it really? Why doesn't Seto know?"

"I need to go to the Siblings Program building."

"Oh... And why doesn't Seto know of this?"

"Well... You know my brother. I haven't managed to even finish a project on him, can't even get a basic 5 minutes with him. To busy doing work, haven't been able to say this to him."

"True." The driver replied and nodded his head, he knew exactly what both the Kaiba brothers were like, inside and out, both so different. Gave Mokuba a sympathetic look in addition, he had heard it mentioned somewhere in the Kaiba mansion that Mokuba couldn't do a project due to Seto Kaiba's lack of time for his younger sibling. "Or he could've forgot?" He suggested.

"Possibly." Mokuba smiled sweetly but clearly lied through his teeth, Seto knew nothing in any way, shape or form about this.

"What's the program do?"

"Umm..." Mokuba's mind was set racing, he couldn't tell him what it really was, could he? "Well it's helping me with that project. I need someone like a sibling to do my project on and well Seto isn't capable right now..." He felt like he'd gotten away with it for a second and could almost wipe the sweat of nervousness off his forehead.

"Uh huh." The driver nodded slowly but then added. "What is it really?"

Mokuba let out a gasp, felt annoyed that he didn't get away with the lie. "Hmmm..." He almost grunted with disappointment.

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to call Seto and tell him what you're up to?" The driver poked with a certain bluntness in his voice.

"Ok, ok..." Mokuba sighed finally. "It's a older and younger sibling program, it matches up younger and older people to each that need a sibling." He added an extra sigh but made it look clear that it was the truth.

"Why?" The driver questioned in disbelief. "Why would you? You've got Seto Kaiba as your real life big brother, he really cares about you, you know?"

"That's what everybody says! He loves me because I'm his brother, I get that but... He doesn't like me really. Can't even spend 5 minutes with me, like I said before." Mokuba said, even a little desperation in his voice, he just didn't like the way things are right now.

"Is this why you didn't tell him?"

"Of course. He wouldn't listen, he thinks everything is always perfect, from his side. He wouldn't let me go through with this if he really knew. He doesn't like sharing anything, including a brother."

"He'd be very upset. I can see your motive but is having a pretend brother really going to be of any use to you? Will it make you happy or would it just upset him?" He pointed out, wanting to make sure that Mokuba totally understood about the situation he'd gotten himself into.

"It's not like I'm abandoning my brother at all." Mokuba explained, wanting to make sure he got his point of view across. "In fact, I feel like it's even going to be a favour in a way... Now I won't get in the way of his work. He'll still be my brother and everything but I need like a brother figure that will want to be with me and do regular brother things with me, things that Seto would hate. You can have more than one brother you know?"

"I guess... If it's really what you want..." The driver replied, trying to take it all in.

"I'm going to be late!" Mokuba gasped when looking at his watch.

"Come on... Looks like I'm going to have to drive you."

"Thank you..." Mokuba nodded to him with gratitude and got into the limo.

"Just don't mention this to anyone that I'm involved." He replied, he didn't want the trouble from his boss, Seto Kaiba.

"I won't." Mokuba smiled back. "I don't you to lose your job over my own acts."

"Thank you." He smiled with Mokuba. "Just be careful, yes? You don't know who your going to get and you have to be careful."

"I will. But everyone on this program get monitored and everything, so whoever I get should be fine."

* * *

"Mokuba K?" The same lady from the interview before appeared and scoured the room and smiled once she saw him sitting there quietly waiting. "Come this way."

Mokuba smiled and nodded, got up and followed her into the same room that they were in the first time. He sat down in the same seat and waited expectantly for the news she had got.

"Right..." She sighed as she loaded her laptop and got all the appropriate paperwork out. "Of course... As you know from the letter we managed to find you a perfect match."

"Yes." He smile, partial excitement started to show through. "I didn't think you'd be able to find me an older sibling this soon. I was sure you got tons of people and is hard to match which to which."

"It usually does take a longer time to find a older sibling but we felt that this would be a perfect match. We had a lot of candidates that we were considering to match with him because he seems very nice and seems very dedicated, we felt your profiles matched well and each of you could give what the other wanted."

"It's a he?" He asked, couldn't now hold excitement.

"Sure is, a older brother." She smiled back, was glad with his reaction.

"Is he going to be here?"

"Sadly no." She replied. "He will be meeting you this Saturday, going to pick you up and everything and going to take you out for the day, get to know each other."

"Ok, cool." Mokuba replied, a little disappointed that he wasn't meeting him today but still excited. "Could you tell me a little about him? Like some background... Personality... Name."

She kept smiling, loved the enthusiasm and felt that they had made the correct match. "Ok..." She started and flicked through some papers and select one out of the small pile. She began to read certain parts. "Well... His name is Alister."

Mokuba gave out a little gasp of shock, not to loud.

"Is there a problem?" She asked with a concerned look.

"Oh... No..." Mokuba replied as he looked up at her in her seat. "It's just I remember someone by that name."

"Oh... Would you like me to carry on?"

Mokuba nodded once he got over it, it was just a little feeling that he had, could it be the same one?

"Ok... There's a bit on his background, like family history." She started. "His parents died from a war in his country... Lost his little brother too... Later on in that war... He goes on to say that he tried to keep him safe but it didn't happen totally..." She pulled a sad and sympathising face when she read it out. "The only thing he has left from his brother is his memories."

"That... That's so sad..." Mokuba mimicked her but felt his mind reeling because it reminded him exactly of the Alister he and Seto had met before.

"I think he felt the need to be a older sibling. From what we've seen and heard from and about him he's very family focused." She explained.

She carried on chatting a little about him and the situation for around another 20 minutes. As far as Mokuba was concerned he didn't really need to over listen anymore because he strongly believed the Alister she was talking about was the Alister he met when he was working in that organisation, the guy that had stalked him and his brother and nearly ran their aeroplane into the ground. He felt strongly that he couldn't tell Seto now, the program was one thing but if it was the same guy Seto would go ballistic and put him in maximum security. Even though he thought that he felt he couldn't back out now and should at least give this guy a chance. He soon left the building and got into the limo to take him home, he needed some time to think...


	4. Alister POV

**Playing Big Brother**

Yes yet another Mokuba and Seto Kaiba story written by me, got to love them!

This story is about how Seto Kaiba is always busy, so busy that he has absolutely no time for his little brother, Mokuba. After asking so many times and always getting the same response Mokuba gets bored of asking and makes a decision to try and find another brother, one that can spend time with him and such. What will Seto think, how does Mokuba find one and who is it?

* * *

**Chapter 4: Alister's POV**

The teenager had finally received a letter from The Big Sibling's service/ program. He started to open the envelop in his flat and actually had his finger's crossed, had they finally found him a little sibling? He'd been waiting for this letter for so long, for ages he just kept getting the same line over and over, "It'll happen soon, we're trying to find the perfect match for you." Blah, blah and blah, he was getting bored with it.

He just read the main line of the letter that he was interested in, couldn't be bothered with all the formalities.

_We have found the perfect little sibling for you... Please come in on the date stated below..._

"Perfect and finally!" He smirked happily to himself.

* * *

The boy had entered at the appointed time and sat in the same seat to wait as Mokuba had done just the day before. He just sat back in the seat, crossed his leg's and started to tap the foot that was on the floor and tried to keep himself as patient as possible.

"Alister?" Called the very same woman that Mokuba had twice and judging from Alister's face of annoyance, he'd had her before too.

"Yep." He sighed casually and hoisted himself off his seat and followed her into the common office.

"Have a seat." The lady offered the chair opposite her and the teenager just abruptly in the seat. "Well... Shall we get started?"

"Yes, we should. I've waited enough time for this."

"We understand that but you have an impressive profile and seem to good match for a lot of younger children but felt that we should match you to a child that truly needs what you can offer each other."

"So you finally found one?" He replied bluntly.

"Yes, of course. Or else we wouldn't be here, would we?"

"Then just say the name so I can be on my way."

"His name is Mokuba..." She started and then repeated the name with the surname. "Mokuba Kaiba."

"Mokuba Kaiba?" Alister gasped, genuinely surprised from what he'd just heard. "_The _Mokuba Kaiba."

"Yes..." The lady nodded slowly to confirm his question. "Very strange."

"What's strange?" Alister snapped back, wondering what his old woman was going on about.

"The little boy had the same reaction as you. Are you both sure you don't know each other from somewhere?" The lady commented.

"Yes." Alister replied simply. "We've had a couple of brief run in's with each other. Not very known of each other, more acquaintances should I say."

"Oh, how nice." The lady gave a cute smile, which just irritated Alister who had to look at it.

"What's he doing on this program?" Alister snapped back. "He's got that Seto Kaiba as his big brother."

The lady just handed over a piece of A4 paper to him and told him to read it.

"What's this?"

"Basic information of why he's on this program. Since you two are going to be playing siblings we might as well start here with the background of how you got on this program." She explained, still with a sweet smile on her face.

Alister read the information on the sheet and his frown just turned into a smirk. "Ah... So Seto's not keeping his brother entertained at home?"

"It's hard for a person of his age to keep up with everything, including having a younger brother in his hair." The lady tried to defend, not wanting it to sound in a rude way but more understanding. "Are you willing for this or not? If it's a not we can always find you a different younger sibling for you..." The lady carried on, wanting to know what Alister thought.

"It's fine." Alister butted in. "I don't mind him, it's that brother of his. I can even understand why Mokuba would be going to such a service... It's just I thought Kaiba was trying harder for him."

"So... That's a yes?"

"Yea, it's a yes." Alister sighed with annoyance, this woman was just really annoying. "In fact... Perfect. He reminds me so much of my own brother actually, I guess they were even kind of... Similar."

"That's nice to hear. Didn't want this to go through without your certain consent." The lady smiled.

"Well, you've got my 100 certain consent." Alister grunted in return, he didn't mind Mokuba. "As long as..." He carried on with a sigh.

"As long as... What?" She questioned, wondering what kind of term did he have.

"As long as Mr. Kaiba won't involved." Alister insisted, not wanting really anything to do with that Kaiba again. "I don't want him butting in or anything else."

"That's understandable." The woman agreed with him and added an extra nod. "Once the program starts it's preferred that there is a no interference unless necessary, everything will be private. Not unless Mokuba's got to say where he's going and that's it really."

"Good." Alister smirked, happy to get his own way. He really liked Mokuba and near the end where his soul was taken away, he had somewhat of a connection to him. He was willing to try if Mokuba was willing to try and Kaiba stayed out of it. "So... When's the first meeting and whatever?"

"I was just getting to that." The lady stated and flicked through her paperwork, to remind herself since she seemed to deal with a fair amount of people. "Uh huh, Saturday."

"Details please." Alister demanded with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"You need to learn to be more patient." The lady lectured back at Alister, she thought he was moody and at times not very friendly mannered but she put that down to his bad background and was going to be a great big sibling really. Even with his bad attitude he was very persistent on needing to be a big brother again and seemed like he did have a lot to offer.

"Whatever." Alister sighed and tapped his foot, just wanting to have everything sorted quickly so he could be on his way.

"Hmmm..." Ignoring that comment and carried on with the details. "Well... Meet him at the gates of his house on Saturday, you're supposed to be spending the whole day together, do something fun and break the ice between the two of you."

"Sure, sounds fine with me." He replied simply, finding that acceptable. "Does that mean we have to arrange everything through here?"

"No, we just set it up and get you started. We'll be in touch of course regularly, to see how things are going on and such."

Alister nodded, showing he understood. "I'll pick him up at 10.00am on Saturday, I'll try and think of something 'fun' to do." He stated, thought might as well stat it or she'd nag it out of him. "May I go now?"

"Of course." She agreed and smiled that he freely told her his plans. "I'll be in touch within the next week or two, see how things went. If things don't go well we'll rearrange you with someone else."

"Oh it'll work." Alister insisted, he waited this long to get this and wasn't going to let it slip that easy.

* * *

It was a little past 10.00am when Alister appeared and walked over to the gates and waited, figured the child must be running late. He was correct when he saw the familiar younger Kaiba walking down the slope from his and his brother's mansion. Alister took a deep breath as he watched him approach him, hoping all of it would be alright for today.

"Should've known it was going to be you when I heard the name and I thought it was you, looks like I was right." Mokuba started when he reached Alister standing there waiting for him.

"Why? Disappointed?" Alister asked with a smirk on his face.

Mokuba shook his head, "no. I think when we met we just had... a... Rough start."

"Yes, we did..." Alister sighed. "Just as a beginning note, it wasn't you, it was your brother that I was after at that time."

"I understand."

"You do?" For once Alister actually showed confusion, thought Mokuba would still be mad at him.

"Yea... I know you've had a hard life... I understand how that is because I've only got my brother now and we've had a hard life to get to where we are."

Alister nodded slowly in acknowledgement. "We won't get into that... We'll learn more about each other as we go along."

Mokuba nodded, understanding what he was saying, meaning didn't want to rush anything.

"Brother not tracking you today then?" Alister smirked, trying to change the just gone silent atmosphere, weren't his style.

"My brother doesn't know I'm even in the program." Mokuba stated with a serious face, to make Alister take him serious.

"Why not?" Alister asked. "Thought you two were tight, he's very attached to you, you know."

"Well he wouldn't let me do anything like this, would he?" Mokuba replied in a matter of fact kind of voice.

Alister smirked and nodded, knew what Mokuba was going on about.

"Since I knew it was going to most likely be you, I've got something for you." Mokuba said and started to dig deep into his backpack.

"You've got something for me?" Alister asked, stunned to hear that.

"Yep." Mokuba replied simply and pulled out an old soldier toy that looked very familiar to Alister.

"That's!..." Alister started but couldn't find anymore words due to being so startled. He took the toy that Mokuba was offering and looked at it like he couldn't believe he was seeing it. He looked up at Mokuba, searching for explanation.

"I've kept it very safe ever since you gave it to me on the aeroplane, when you lost... You're soul..." Mokuba explained, almost with a saddened face from recalling that particular time. "When I heard the name and thought it was you... I just... Thought you'd well... Want it back. I know it means so much to you."

"Thank you Mokuba... That means a lot to me." Alister thanked with an actual sweet smile, which was rare to get off a guy like him.


	5. Getting To Know You

**Playing Big Brother**

Yes yet another Mokuba and Seto Kaiba story written by me, got to love them!

This story is about how Seto Kaiba is always busy, so busy that he has absolutely no time for his little brother, Mokuba. After asking so many times and always getting the same response Mokuba gets bored of asking and makes a decision to try and find another brother, one that can spend time with him and such. What will Seto think, how does Mokuba find one and who is it?

* * *

**Chapter 5: Getting To Know You**

Alister motioned for Mokuba to get into the car that he'd brought with him. Mokuba got into the front passengers seat and did up his seat belt as Alister got in on the drivers side and did his own. Alister gently slid the toy that Mokuba had just given him into one of his inner coat pockets.

"Thanks again... For giving this back to me..." Alister said softly.

"It wasn't mine to begin with, was it?" Mokuba replied simply, started staring back at Alister.

"Do you know why I gave it to you? Just before my soul was totally gone from losing the duel."

Mokuba just shook his head, he never did understand why Alister had done that. He personally found it weird at the time, Alister just giving him an odd look and slowly handing that to him without much explanation.

"I... Saw him in you..." Alister continued. "It was... Strange. You and him. You both were so similar."

"I'm sorry for what happened to him..." Mokuba replied, giving him a sympathetic look, knowing who exactly Alister was talking about.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about, it had nothing to do with you personally." Alister shrugged off. Now starting to feel a little to much like a softy at the moment, so usually wasn't his style.

"It didn't have anything to do with my brother either." Mokuba pointed out with a frown on his face.

"I'm not even going to go into it with you." Alister replied bluntly with a frown. "I don't want to hear anything more about Seto Kaiba and my brother in the same sense."

Mokuba just looked down at his hands and sighed softly as Alister started up the car and drove off. Alister actually felt more at ease when they had driven off, he didn't want to be so close to where Seto Kaiba lived.

"So... Any ideas on where we're going?" Mokuba asked finally, breaking the couple of minutes silence.

"Somewhere to get something you'll really like." Alister smirked, eyes not leaving the road.

"Oh, that narrows it down." Mokuba replied in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Tell me this Mokuba..." Alister replied, gave Mokuba a tiny glare out of the corner of his eyes. "How do you feel about games?"

"What kind of games?" Mokuba questioned, hoping the word 'games' was as straight forward as he made it sound and not anything dangerous or dodgy.

"Being a kid that has... An older brother that makes games systems I would've thought you'd love the things." Alister continued mysteriously.

"And how would you know that I don't?" Mokuba shot back, raising an eyebrow at Alister.

"Hmm... Well... I was watching you and your brother for quite a while and... I found it quite strange."

"Found what strange!?" Mokuba burst, getting annoyed with playing the slow game.

"That... You have an older brother that's a champion duellist and makes stuff for it everyday but... I've never seen you do a duel or even hold a deck." Alister finally revealed what he was getting at, turning his face for a second to glare at Mokuba and raised an eyebrow.

"Were watching me and my brother for that long, huh?" Mokuba replied in a sarcastic tone.

"I was watching mostly Kaiba actually." Alister pointed out firmly. "I just observed that, that was all."

"That would be because I've never really had my own personal deck." Mokuba replied simply. "I've never really played it."

"Never!?" Alister replied, totally stunned by what he'd just heard. "That's just crazy. I would've thought that your big brother would be jumping at the chance to teach you something that he's so great at."

"Ha! You've got to be joking." Mokuba scoffed at the comment. "My brother has virtually not spent a straight 5 minutes with me in god knows how long, let alone actually build me an actual duel deck!"

Alister just laughed at himself and shook his head.

"What?"

"Just... Find that so hard to believe, that's all." Alister shrugged. "Maybe even... A little disappointed in him."

"Disappointed?" Mokuba questioned, still confused.

"As a big brother I would've thought he would put in more of an effort." Alister tutted.

"He's just... Very busy. That doesn't mean he doesn't care or know anything about me." Mokuba tried to defend Seto.

"Yea... He cares so much that he can't even be bothered to go out and want to have you around." Alister shot back in a sarcastic voice. "He doesn't even know that you're doing this, let alone that his 'precious' baby brother is anywhere near a guy like me."

"That was only because I didn't want him too!"

"Well it's obvious he's not doing a great job then since you've signed up with this agency." Alister shot back. "I just find that disappointing. I'd kill to do such things for my brother."

"... It's not like I'm abandoning him. It would... Just be nice for someone to help where my brother doesn't do anything." Mokuba sighed.

Alister just nodded, not wanting to continue his fight. In all honesty... He'd have done exactly the same, defend his brother, if he was in exactly Mokuba's position. "Someone you can have more... Fun with. Someone that will be around more and stuff."

"Yea..." Mokuba nodded. "He's... Just so busy all the time. He often just doesn't look like he's got any interest for me at all, even when I'm just in his office. I'm always to much of a distraction for him to keep working."

"He's basically a workaholic." Alister added.

"An A+ one at that." Mokuba nodded.

"Well... Enough about him for now." Alister stopped, this argument over Seto Kaiba could very well go on for days easily. Plus this was just their first day, they were supposed to be having fun, not having a go at each other.

"So, where are we going?" Mokuba asked again after a couple of minutes.

"You'll see." Alister smirked, turning up the speed in his car.

* * *

"We can't go in there!" Mokuba shouted in shock when he saw that Alister had parked outside the game shop, not just any game shop either, Yugi's grandpa's game shop!

"Why not?" Alister questioned, raising an eyebrow at the younger boy.

"This is Yugi's game shop. Yugi, as in my big brother rival. One of my friends, you've seen him before, I can't be seen going in there with you when we're not supposed to have any contact with each other. Yugi could very well call Seto or something." Mokuba explained quickly.

"Ah, well... No prob." Alister shrugged. "The old man that works in there obviously doesn't either know me or remember me. I ordered and arranged something, I'll just simply quickly go and in and get it. You wait here."

"Ok..." Mokuba replied nervously. He just didn't want to get caught by Yugi or any of his many pals that hung out around here, he was very certain that they'd be worried that he was with one of their ex villain's and would call up Seto and start questioning about this. He definitely didn't want Seto to know he's been out with Alister!

Alister only took a minute or two, he came immediately out clutching a wrapped box. He quickly paced back over to the car and opened his door and got in.

"What would you say... To an early lunch?" Alister asked briefly.

"Yea sure... I kind of missed breakfast." Mokuba admitted.

"Good. Now... Pizza Hut or Mcdonalds? Both are brilliant to me, personally."

"Really? As in the places where you can either go through the drive through or sit and eat in the place?" Mokuba smiled.

"Yea... What's so abnormal about that?" Alister scoffed. "Kids your age love that kind of stuff, don't you?"

"Yea... At least I think we do." Mokuba replied in a sarcastic voice. "I've only ever gone to Pizza Hut just once, never allowed to order it to the home either."

Alister raised an eyebrow and pulled a confused look on his face. "Why not? And only once! Young people virtually live at these places."

"Well... We always have all our meals made at home by our own personal chefs." Mokuba explained, realising how strange it sounded. "Seto doesn't let me really eat junk food, he's a health maniac so he makes me eat the same too. The only time I got to eat Pizza Hut was when all the chef's were off ill by some miracle and Seto was to 'busy' to cook something for me."

"He sounds really uptight at times, or more like most of the time..." Alister replied with a smirk. "Don't you ever eat out?"

"... On odd times. When he drags me to boring business functions and makes me go to posh out places that serve usually gross foods." Mokuba shrugged.

"Guess being a rich kid does have it's down sides..." Alister laughed a little. "Pizza Hut it is."

"Cool." Mokuba couldn't help but really smile, it was really nice to be able to go out and about without being bothered by staff every second. Plus for once he got to eat something he actually liked.

* * *

Alister and Mokuba found a Pizza Hut quite near and went in it. As soon as they got in they were taken to a booth in the corner by a member of staff. The member of staff quickly took their order and went off to put the order in to be made.

Alister reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the package from earlier and placed it on the table in front of Mokuba.

"What's this?" Mokuba asked with a confused frown on his face.

"Well I got it for you, it's not going to of any use to anybody else." Alister shrugged, trying to make it look like not a big deal.

"So, you knew it was me before meeting?"

"Yep, not many Mokuba Kaiba's out there and in this area, is there?" Alister laughed.

"Thanks..." Mokuba thanked nervously, not sure whether he should open it or not.

"Go on. Open it." Alister insisted, eyes glaring into Mokuba.

Mokuba nodded slowly. Took hold of the cube shaped box and slowly undid the wrapping that was on it. It revealed a blank white box, Mokuba continued silently and opened the lid to it. As soon as he opened the lid and saw what was inside he let out a smile and reached in and picked it out.

"Like it?" Alister asked simply.

"Yes!" Mokuba nodded happily. "How did you know? These are mostly the cards I've mentioned and wanted."

"Like I said... I was watching for a fair while. It wasn't hard, if you pay attention long enough." Alister reminded and shrugged.

"Thanks." Mokuba continued to smile as he flicked through some of his cards of his new deck. "You didn't have to."

"And you didn't have give my little brothers toy back and keep it safe while I was gone but you did." Alister reminded. "Alright, alright! Enough with the soft stuff."

Mokuba just smiled and nodded, understanding that Alister wasn't used to be a nice guy. He always knew that Alister was a nice guy, just had a bad start to life and life hadn't been very kind to him, taught him he had to be tough. All he wanted was to be a big brother and he had his own taken away from him, and that alone nearly drove him insane.

"I've got one thing to ask though..." Alister said, a smirk starting to appear wide across his face.

"Ok..." Mokuba replied cautiously.

"How did you get past all of the lackeys?" Alister asked his question, smirk still clear as day. "The staff usually won't let you go off and walk about this city by yourself. Under your brothers orders."

"When you've had them as long as I have you figure out the ways." Mokuba smirked back, making Alister laugh. He went on to explain some, entertaining the older young man endlessly, reminding him of his own youth. It definitely broke the ice and the pair started talking endlessly while they waited for their pizza to reach them.

* * *

"Thanks for the day out." Mokuba thanked as he got out of Alister's car, which was now parked outside his mansion gates.

"No problem." Alister shrugged off. "It was fun. Want to hang out tomorrow? I could help you with that report you were talking about earlier."

"Sure, thanks." Mokuba grinned, felt like he'd never get any help on it.

"I'll call you on you're mobile." Alister announced and pulled on a pair of sunglasses over his eyes.

"K, bye."

"Bye."

With that the pair split, Alister driving off and Mokuba unlocking the gates and made his way up the mansion. As soon as Mokuba was out of sight Alister gave a rare warm smile, he'd enjoyed the day way more than he'd ever thought he would. After pizza they went on to a playground fair, went on all the rides and ate even more till they could both burst. Plus loved playing in the arcade there, for a boy that didn't play much games he still managed to beat him well on some of those arcade one's! Yes... All the stuff they did were pretty basic stuff, stuff that other brothers do commonly but it'd been such a long time since he'd done any of that kind of stuff with anyone. He thought Kaiba was an idiot. Who would not want to spend time with a brother like Mokuba? He had to be one of the sweetest and thoughtful kids he'd ever met in his life. He didn't deserve Mokuba and he wasn't going to let him get in between his and Mokuba's new found relationship...


	6. Listening Is The Key

**Playing Big Brother**

Yes yet another Mokuba and Seto Kaiba story written by me, got to love them!

This story is about how Seto Kaiba is always busy, so busy that he has absolutely no time for his little brother, Mokuba. After asking so many times and always getting the same response Mokuba gets bored of asking and makes a decision to try and find another brother, one that can spend time with him and such. What will Seto think, how does Mokuba find one and who is it?

* * *

**Chapter 6: Listening Is The Key**

Mokuba walked up to the massive mansion, sighing to himself. This place might be high end and everything but at times it can look so blank and dreary, boring. The place actually looked like no one could have fun around here!

As soon as Mokuba entered the mansion he almost had Rowland pounce on him.

"And where have you been?" Rowland frowned as Mokuba casually walked in and took off his coat and went and hung it with all the others.

"Nowhere." Mokuba shrugged, like he was going to tell.

"Now that's not true. I've been looking everywhere for you the whole of this afternoon." Rowland's frown deepened.

"I... Just went out. And wow... Took that long for someone to bother to check up on me?" Mokuba replied, he had no problem making that come out of his mouth because it was true. And the last comment, he just couldn't resist the sarcasm. "Why? It's not like I needed to be in for anything and I've done my homework."

"And that's not true either. You've got that project that you've got that extension on, I haven't seen that being worked on this week. It's surely got to be in for mid next week." Rowland pointed out. "You should be working on that. Your brother is going to be extremely unhappy if it isn't finished on time and you haven't got a good grade on it. You know his standards, Master Mokuba."

"No sweat, Rowland. It's fine, I've scheduled it in for tomorrow actually, so no problem." Mokuba smiled, convincing Rowland that all was fine. "All I did was go... Shopping and to the arcade, for a bit of fun. I was bored."

"Oh, so you got Seto helping finally then?" Rowland raised an eyebrow. "Then why didn't you tell anyone where you were going? You should know better than that. You shouldn't be wandering the streets by yourself and not at least taking the limo for security. What would your brother say if he found out that you did this?"

"Rowland... I'm not a little kid. It was just to the arcade really..." Mokuba groaned, hated being chatted down to like he was a five year old under house arrest.

"You know the rules, Mokuba." Rowland reminded him. "You're not an ordinary kid, that's the problem with being in the public eye and being related to someone like your brother."

"Yea, yea." Mokuba frowned, it seemed like all he got was punishment for his brother being famous. There sure didn't seem to be any real perks of having his brother, just having tons of money and people constantly bothering or supposedly protecting you. And the other down side of course was the fact that your brother didn't act like a brother and you virtually never see him and when you do he's often cold and acts like your just constantly in the way. "And no to the other question from before. Seto is to 'busy' to give any recognition that I actually need him for the actual project, the fact that it's a brother project. But oh well, it doesn't matter now."

"And why's that?" Rowland raised an eyebrow.

"I've done him a favour and found someone else to write the report on." Mokuba shrugged. "I couldn't wait around till whenever Seto decides he wants to be involved with it."

"But isn't that the whole point of the brother project? That you have to do it on your actual brother?"

"I talked to my teacher and she found it fine that I write it just on someone very close to me. No problem." Mokuba continued to shrug.

"Do think your brother will be alright with that?" Rowland questioned.

"Well he's going to have to be, plus... Don't see why not. Gets him off the hook to spending actual time with me." Mokuba jabbed back.

"He would if he could, you know." Rowland tried to defend his boss.

"Enough. Please, Rowland. I've had enough of talking about my brother, I haven't seen him in days as it is." Mokuba snapped. Mokuba really hadn't seen Seto in days, his brother had been busy in the office or had been at school, the company building and things. Mokuba hadn't been bothered to go and visit his brother in his office. He heard enough from staff that Seto was in a super bad mood recently with all the work and stuff that was going on and if he went visited he'd most likely just be on the receiving end of it too. As if Seto wasn't being that bad before!

"Alright..." Rowland sighed, hating it when Mokuba got in this mood and got it stuck in his head that Seto didn't like him. "Well then you've got a little surprise today then."

Mokuba pulled a confused face at Rowland, clearly not understanding what that meant. "What do you mean?"

"Well if you were around then I would've told you sooner, Master Mokuba." Rowland replied.

"Well?... Are you going to tell me or not?" Mokuba pouted, not liking the snide voice of Rowland.

"Ok, ok." Rowland sighed, seeing that Mokuba was going to get ratty with him. "It seems like your big brother does care because you'll be seeing him tonight at dinner."

"Dinner?" Mokuba gasped in disbelief. "But he hasn't bothered to do that in ages."

"Well he is today, must've found some free time from his schedule or something." Rowland shrugged, Seto did try from time to time.

"Well... Ok. Thanks for telling me Rowland." Mokuba thanked blankly and walked on past to go upstairs to his bedroom. Rowland just stood there with a worried look on his face, he didn't trust the way Mokuba was acting just then. Mokuba just sounded so... Dismissive. Didn't have a care in the world about his older brother. Almost like he was maybe even giving up on him... No, that couldn't be it. Seto was Mokuba's idol.

* * *

Mokuba knew he didn't have long till he would be called down for dinner, he was back pretty late. That was most likely one of the secret reasons why Rowland was getting so uppity at him.

Mokuba flung his bag onto the bed and quickly emptied the contents of it. The first thing he saw was the first thing he was looking for, the box that held his new deck of Duel Monsters. He had to hide it, at least for now anyway. All the questions under the sun would be asked if he was caught with them, Seto would be furious with him if he found out about the program, even if it was mostly for a school project at first. Let alone what he would do if he found out it was Alister, he thought Alister was a maniac and is a threat to their safety. Plus Seto didn't really like anybody really being near his brother, and he was most likely not willing to share his older brother role.

Mokuba picked the box up and darted over to a corner and pulled out the vent's cover. He then slid the box in and made sure that all his previous letters from the program were still there. It felt strange to him... Mokuba had never had to really hide anything from his brother before. Except maybe mood at times, where Seto didn't like Mokuba crying because it showed weakness and he didn't like his brother showing a weakness off. Seto had virtually always told him to be honest with him. Now... What he really meant to say was he liked to keep tons of stuff to himself and he just wanted to know where and what Mokuba was thinking and doing the whole time.

"Master Mokuba! Time for dinner!" Called a member of staff through the door.

Mokuba sighed, knew he didn't have much time. He put the vents cover back over and quickly walked over to his his bag and shoved the rest back in. There were a few odd things that he kept from the day, like ride tickets and such, for his project that he had to hand in. Hopefully if he left them in his bag and shoved the bag into a corner it wouldn't get noticed.

* * *

Mokuba walked into the massive main dining room, the massive table just felt like it got longer and longer each time he came in here. Seto insisted on having the massive classic rich Victorian long dinner table, as to why Mokuba never figured it out, there was only two of them.

Mokuba walked over and sat at his end of the large table, vaguely seeing that there was a familiar figure at the other end of the massive table. It was the usual, for Seto to sit one end and for Mokuba to sit at the other. Seto called this spending time together? He could barely see him!

"Hello Mokuba." Came in a well known voice which knocked him out of his personal thoughts.

Mokuba looked up and to the side to see his older sibling sliding into a seat next to him. "I thought you were always strict about having to sit up that end." Mokuba replied cooly.

"Well hello to you too." Seto replied in a sarcastic voice, raising his eyebrow. "Thought you'd be glad to see me, feels like I haven't seen you in days."

"It _has_ been days." Mokuba frowned and pointed out.

"Look... I can see that your mad..." Seto said softly, seeing that his little brother was in a bad mood from the way he was saying things and his facial expressions.

"I'm not mad, Seto." Mokuba sighed in a huff. "More... Fed up. I never see you and when I do you're just ice cold to me and treat me like a pest."

"Look... I'm sorry Mokuba." Seto continued to apologise in a soft voice and had a soft face on for once. "I don't mean to ignore you. I've just been so busy..."

"You're always busy." Mokuba snapped.

"Is that why you just up and left today without anyone knowing?" Seto asked, still having a fairly soft face on.

Mokuba's eyes widened when he heard the sentence and let the words sink into his head. Someone must have told him... Either Rowland or one of the staff overheard his and Rowland's conversation from earlier. God! Everything always seems to get back to Seto! "I didn't do anything bad." Mokuba defended himself.

"Then why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?" Seto frowned at him. "It wouldn't have taken you a minute to have at least come to my office and say where you were going and to take the limo with you."

"Maybe I just wanted some privacy, Seto." Mokuba shot back. "Besides, why would I? Last time I went into your office all I got was a cold shoulder and told to go away!"

"Well you do come in my office to ask not important things." Seto shot back, loosing his cool.

"The last time I did it was important, it was for a project!" Mokuba stood up abruptly and glared at his brother. "But you weren't interesting in knowing about it."

"Oh come on, Mokuba... You never need help on your homework and you're a straight A+ student." Seto sighed and put a hand on his sleeve, ready to try and pull Mokuba back down into his seat.

"I'm not lying, Seto." Mokuba kept on glaring into Seto. "It was... A brother/sister project. Everybody was supposed to do it with their siblings or a relative or someone that could acted like a sibling to you. So no Seto, I couldn't just do it by myself."

"Mokuba..." Seto started, looking very apologetic now. He tried using the sleeve to pull Mokuba into a hug with him but Mokuba just forcefully took his arm back.

"That's the problem, you never listen. Don't bother Seto, it doesn't matter anymore." Mokuba replied, but his face said all that he was hurt and he let out a few tears. Seto stood up and yet again try and pull his younger sibling into a tight hug but Mokuba just pushed away from him. With that Mokuba just shook his head in disappointment and turned and walked off.

Seto resat himself down into the chair he'd just been sitting on and and put his head in his hands, for once feeling way more annoyed with himself than Mokuba. Yes, he knew that he'd been neglecting Mokuba because of all the time he had to spend on everything else but he didn't stop to think that it was getting that bad. The more he thought about it the more he saw what Mokuba was on about, they haven't even had a civil conversation for months, let alone go and pay attention to what the other is doing. They usually do a lot more together when they went away together, even if it was for company trips and meetings, but he hadn't done that in ages. He was to busy trying to bring the company back up from what happened with Doom. Mokuba was right... He didn't really listen...


	7. Brother's Are Nothing But Trouble

**Playing Big Brother**

Yes yet another Mokuba and Seto Kaiba story written by me, got to love them!

This story is about how Seto Kaiba is always busy, so busy that he has absolutely no time for his little brother, Mokuba. After asking so many times and always getting the same response Mokuba gets bored of asking and makes a decision to try and find another brother, one that can spend time with him and such. What will Seto think, how does Mokuba find one and who is it?

* * *

**Chapter 7: Brother's Are Nothing But Trouble**

Mokuba sighed as he watched the news briefly on his wide-screen TV in his bedroom. He'd just been flicking through channels randomly and saw his brother's company on the news and was slightly curious on what was going on now. The company was forever on the news for something, often had gossip surrounding it and Seto Kaiba.

"Looks like you got what you wanted, Seto." Mokuba commented blankly when the news was read out.

Finally. After what had happened with Doom, the company was now raising back up and gaining it's former glory of success again. The Grand Prix had helped put it back on the map again, especially with all the stars that was in it and the sneaking around from Leon and his older brother, but it was just the starting point. At the time Mokuba had felt sorry for his brother, he didn't even have the time to be in any tournaments or do anything he'd enjoy. But there was only so much you can take... And this was predicted ages ago that the company was going back on top, Seto had the option of cooling it. But instead of paying any attention to him he just pushed the company more than necessary and took up his duel cards again. Seto most likely don't even want Mokuba to know that he'd taken up the cards again, would know he would get the ear ache and such from Mokuba going on at him. But to be perfectly... Mokuba was starting to get past caring, to even start raving about that.

Mokuba sighed again and look up to glance at the clock on his wall. Time to go. That report wasn't going to write itself, now was it?

* * *

"Rowland?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Where's Mokuba?"

"Why? Would you like me to go get him?"

"Yes please."

Rowland nodded and left quickly to do his bosses bidding.

Rowland was soon back but sadly was all alone.

"And?" Seto demanded, when he didn't see his brother with Rowland.

"He's... Not here..." Rowland stuttered, almost afraid of his bosses actions.

"What do you mean 'not here'?" Seto scowled and waited for his explanation. What was the matter with staff these days? Couldn't they keep track of a young child now? He had hundreds of staff everywhere! How can so many people miss seeing his younger brother?

"He's just... Not here." Rowland replied, trying to not show fear. "He's seemed to have... Left?"

Seto's scowl only deepened more, he almost had a mad darkened look on his face now. "And what did I request yesterday? Hmmm?"

"Umm..." Rowland stuttered, it wasn't a real question because Seto knew that Rowland knew the order very well.

"I ordered that the staff was supposed to watch him! You were leading it!" Seto burst after waiting a few moments.

"I... I... Know. But... A minute ago he was just in bedroom watching TV and I just checked a second ago and he was gone..."

Seto just put his head in his hands in frustration and shook it. "I want to know where he's going... He has never snuck off before and not told anybody what he was getting up too. Plus after yesterdays meal time and his attitude, somethings up."

"If he has got something going on, sir. He's keeping it pretty tight lipped." Rowland replied softly.

"Did he say anything about today with you?"

"Hmm... No... Oh wait! Yes. He did mention something." Rowland remembered, putting his fingers on his chin and rubbing it as he thought. "I was questioning about that project that's due in for next week..."

"The siblings project?" Seto butted in, remembering Mokuba mentioning that in his anger yesterday.

"Yes." Rowland nodded. "I was worried that he wasn't going to get it done because I haven't heard or seen him working on it at all in this past week. He wasn't bothered at all and said he had it sorted. He said he was doing the report today."

"Today? How can he do it today if he's out?" Seto scowled yet again. "Plus, if he's not talking much to me then who is he doing it on then?"

"Maybe a friend?" Rowland suggested. "A best friend."

"I guess..." Seto grunted at the option. "But he should be doing it with me."

"I know, sir." Rowland tried to agree but could also see Mokuba's side of things too. Seto had just shooed him away and hadn't shown a lick of interest in ages.

"I mean, I'm his brother!" Seto boomed at no one in particular. "No one should matter more than me."

"Yes sir. But you did just tell him to basically go away when he needed to do the project originally." Rowland pointed out finally, not enjoying the glare he got back from him. "But you did explain that you were busy."

"I've been thinking, Rowland." Seto replied in quite a firm voice. "After listening to Mokuba I've realised how much I've been neglecting him. I was so focused on trying to get the company back on top that I just shoved him into the background. And I continued to shove him into the background when I had finally done it... I remember him virtually coming into my office everyday, often to just basically see me or ask whether we could do something together, but I'd always looked at him annoyed and basically telling him to go away and he was distracting me from my work."

"Then it might be best that you speak to him when he comes back, sir." Rowland suggested softly.

"Yes... I think that would be a good thing." Seto agreed with a grunt. "I wish I knew where the hell he was right now! That's going to be one of the things I'm going to have to drag up with him."

"Don't be mad with him, sir." Rowland tried to defend the younger Kaiba.

"Don't tell me what to do, Rowland." Seto gave him a death warn with a added warning glare.

"Just friendly advice, sir." Rowland replied nervously.

"Leave." Seto ordered, gotten bored with Rowland's presence in the room. He didn't feel much like a lecture right now, he just wanted to be left alone.

Rowland gave a quick soft nod and turned and left the room.

Seto just put his head in his hands, he didn't know whether to be mad or worried about and for his younger sibling. It was hard to tell what to think or feel when he felt that he was being left in the dark by Mokuba. It felt... Like he was losing him in a way, which scared him to death. He guessed the saying was true, you don't realise what you get till it's gone. But he had that warning several times... And still he hadn't taken heed of it. Was he that stupid?

Did Mokuba honestly think he hadn't noticed? That he hadn't been popping in to see him in the office or at the company building. Because Seto _had_ noticed. He always visited, no matter what the situation, weather or whatever cropped up. So for him to stop all of a sudden and to have a recent attitude, something was not correct. And Seto Kaiba hated it when things weren't correct.

* * *

Mokuba wandered into his bedroom and dumped his bag down.

"And where have you been?" A voice asked in a plain tone but had a certain firmness to it at the same time.

Mokuba almost jumped out of his skin, already knowing the voices owner before slowly turning around to see it's owner. "Seto... What are you doing here?" Mokuba stuttered, trying to act innocent.

"I believe I asked you a question first, Mokuba." Seto replied sternly, sitting on a chair near the window. Not looking the least bit happy.

"Just... Out." Mokuba shrugged off but in quite a blunt tone of voice.

"Hmm... Really? So important that you just had to repeat yesterday's offence?"

"Really. I was just out. No big deal." Mokuba tried to reassure, giving his best attempt of looking like he was honest.

"If it's not a big deal then why didn't you say anything about going out?" Seto raised an accusing eyebrow.

"Because I know we were still stressed from yesterday." Mokuba frowned at him. "Which I'm still not totally happy with you about."

"You're the one making it hard, Mokuba." Seto shot back.

"What?" Mokuba gasped in disbelief. "You're the one that's not showing any interest in me!"

"Yes but do you honestly think that you acting off like this is making the situation any better?" Seto pointed out and frowned.

"I'm not acting off."

"Really? And what would you call yesterday's thing then?"

"It was not really a 'thing', Seto." Mokuba snapped. "You're doing it again, like usual."

"Doing what?" Seto scowled at the comment.

"Shifting the blame."

"I do not 'shift the blame'!" Seto shouted back, looking like he just got slapped in the face.

"Yes, Seto. You really do do that, quite well too." Mokuba retaliated. "Yesterday, you were realising your mistakes but now you're just shifting all the fault on to me."

"I know I've done mistakes, Mokuba. I'm well aware of that." Seto snapped back. "And I've apologised too. But there was no need for that attitude yesterday, even if you are upset with me."

"And why shouldn't I have an attitude Seto?" Mokuba snapped. "After the way you've been acting and treating me I think I've got every reason to act this way. I'm your brother, not someone you can order around and treat like a pest. Like one of your servants. Plus, don't like this attitude? I learnt it from you."

Seto just sat there glaring at him for ages. Mokuba started to fidget, not liking how Seto was giving him such a dodgy look and staring at him as if he was in deep thought process. Had he pushed it maybe a little to far? Most likely yes, especially with the last comment.

"Look... I'm sorry, Seto... If I had you worried." Mokuba finally apologised, anything to break the silence and maybe that stare.

"I should hope so." Seto replied sternly. "But what about that project?"

"Project?" Mokuba questioned with a confused face.

"Yes, the one that you accused me of not giving a shit about." Seto reminded, in quite a cross tone.

Mokuba's eyes widened a little when he heard his brother cuss at him for once, he must be serious. "Ah... It's... Finished now."

"Finished? How?" Seto persisted. "Last time I checked you hadn't even started the thing."

"You know how quick I work." Mokuba replied, moving his eye direction to feet, which he started to shuffle.

"Hm..." Seto grunted as if to sound like he didn't believe him.

"I don't need to be checked up on, Seto." Mokuba's turn to frown now.

"Oh really? You don't need to be checked up on but you seem to love to go missing. God knows what could have happen to you while you're 'wandering' around!" Seto burst at him.

"I'm not a child!" Mokuba shouted back.

"Yes. Yes you are! That's exactly the definition of you! Child." Seto yelled back at him. "Someone in my care, that needs my protection."

"I need nothing from you!" Mokuba shot back. "You haven't been there much for me in god knows how long! Recently even that took a nose dive!"

"I'm willing to try if you are." Seto said softly, finally cooling himself. He saw that if he just continued with that conversation he wasn't going to get anywhere. Besides, he hated arguing with his baby brother, especially the yelling at him. He was the adult figure, he should be the one to be more mature and take control of the situation. And that's what he did best, take control of situations.

"Huh?" Mokuba was caught off guard by the sudden change of the conversation. They'd just been yelling, right?

"Look, I know I haven't been the best big brother to you... And I've been so busy and stressed recently... But that was no excuse to shove you away." Seto continued.

"Actions speak louder than words, Seto." Mokuba frowned, unsure whether to be happy about this new twist.

"I know. Which is why I'm going to try really hard." Seto replied softly. "The business is back up and running, no excuse to take... A bit of time off. Or... Take an afternoon off here and there."

"Are you sure?" Mokuba questioned wearily. He'd heard all of this before and it didn't pull through, Seto would start making all the excuses under the sun and then be in constant bad moods with him.

"I know what you're thinking." Seto replied, seeing the look on Mokuba's face. "I mean it this time. I know I've said all this before but... Come on, Mokuba."

"I guess..." Mokuba shrugged in caution. Whatever. He had Alister as a big brother now. If Seto let him down it wouldn't be that bad this time, would it? Would he feel as bad as all the other times that Seto let him down? This wasn't the way he had it planned... He hadn't planned that his time going out to meet Alister, just this weekend, would make him... Jealous. Even though he doesn't know anything about Alister. It wouldn't be a problem, would it? Tons of people have more than one sibling and they made it work...

"You don't sound that happy, Mokuba." Seto observed with a frown. Usually Mokuba would be jumping up and down at the thought of spending time with him. What had gotten into him?

"... Just not in a happy mood right now, I guess..." Mokuba shrugged off. "Sorry."

"Do you still want to do that sibling project on me?" Seto asked, trying to ignore Mokuba's off attitude, which was not easy. It was like talking to someone new.

"I told you. It's already finished." Mokuba reminded him sternly. "It's fine, nothing you need to worry about."

"You're sure?" Seto questioned, finding it a little hard to hide his disappointment. But then again, what did it matter? It was just a stupid little report anyway. He most likely just did it on one of his close friends instead because he wasn't paying attention at the time.

"It's fine." Mokuba insisted. He was happy with the work he'd done on Alister for the project, he was actually quite surprised that Alister was so interested in doing it. Plus after finding out more about him he was actually quite interesting to and didn't mind telling Mokuba some more personal details.

"Ok, if you're sure." Seto tried to shrug off. "I'll go back and work for a bit in the office, see you at dinner?"

"Ok." Mokuba smiled and watched his brother leave his bedroom. He couldn't help but feel a little happier that things had been smoothed over between him and Seto. He didn't really like it when himself and Seto fought, especially when he idolised him.

* * *

_Beep Beep!_

The dark red head turned onto his side while laying on his bed and picked up his mobile phone that had just gone off.

_Hey Alister,_

_Glad to hear that you and that Kaiba kid are getting along so great, I know he reminds you a lot of your own baby brother and he helps fill that hole. Who would've know that a company like that would actually do some good for once, huh?_

_Just one thing though. I thought Seto Kaiba was staying out of it. I saw him and Mokuba together in town, very strange sight that is to see that suit out of the office. Now, I'm not saying anything but I'm not sure whether you actually want Seto lingering around, you know he does nothing but butt in. The kids cool but his older brother ain't._

Alister glared at the mobile and didn't look at all to happy about hearing that, Mokuba had said he was staying out of it. There was always the option of dropping Mokuba as a younger sibling but he'd already grown attached to him and wasn't going to let Seto Kaiba ruin it.


	8. Disastrous Meetings

**Playing Big Brother**

Yes yet another Mokuba and Seto Kaiba story written by me, got to love them!

This story is about how Seto Kaiba is always busy, so busy that he has absolutely no time for his little brother, Mokuba. After asking so many times and always getting the same response Mokuba gets bored of asking and makes a decision to try and find another brother, one that can spend time with him and such. What will Seto think, how does Mokuba find one and who is it?

* * *

**Chapter 8: Disastrous Meetings**

The small raven haired boy smiled when he spotted a familiar car in his sight. He causally walks over to the car and gets into the passengers side without really having to look at the person who was in the driver's seat.

"Hey." He greeted the driver as the driver started up the car and drove onto the main road. The driver nodded slightly in reply to the greeting.

"Thanks for doing that project with me Alister." The child thanked, looking very thankful. "Guess what grade I got!"

"Judging by the tone of your voice I'd say it was a pretty good one." Alister replied with a smile on his face. "Hmm... Let me guess... C+?"

"Ha! That's not a good grade!" The child snorted but after saying that he soon realised that Alister was joking.

"It was for me." Alister smirked back. "Alright, alright... Seeing as you're super smart, A."

"Better than that." Mokuba replied smugly. "A+."

"Excellent." Alister replied simply.

Mokuba frowned a bit, was a bit shocked that Alister wasn't acting more happier for him. Especially since the paper was on him. Was that all he had to say?

"Are you alright, Alister?" Mokuba asked with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Why you ask?"

"You seem... A little... Well... Off." Mokuba replied with his observation.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Mokuba?" Alister blurted out in a flat tone of voice.

Mokuba pulled a confused face at that question. "No... Why?"

"Two words." Alister replied sternly. "Seto Kaiba."

"My brother? What about him?" Mokuba continued to question with a confused look on his face.

"You know darn well that Seto Kaiba is supposed to be staying out of this arrangement." Alister tried to point out.

"And he is... What is all of this Alister?" What did Alister want Mokuba to do? Run away from home and change his blood? He couldn't do anything about being related to Seto Kaiba.

"I've heard you've been out and about with him recently."

"Yea... I have. Is that a problem?"

"..." Alister just looked like he pondered for a moment, unable to put his feelings into words. "It's just... I thought you two were having a bad patch."

"We were." Mokuba shrugged.

"Not anymore?"

"You don't like me having contact with my actual brother?" Mokuba raised an eyebrow.

"I was just worried that he'd interfere with our arrangement, that's all." Alister tried to cover up. "I don't want him involved at all."

"He still hasn't got any idea about what we're doing." Mokuba tried to reassure. "Wouldn't be very smart, now would it? He'd treat you like a virus or something."

"Figures. Seto is so digital and gadget crazy that you'd refer to me being eliminated by him like a virus." Alister half joked.

"I'm mostly spending time with him because I think the time we spent together got him jealous, and the fact that I didn't do my sibling report on him." Mokuba explained. "He just wants to catch up on spending time with me, especially since he hasn't done really anything with me in so long. Plus if I said no he'd figure even more that something's up."

"Once again, figures. He's only ever interested and bothers to make an effort when the spotlights not on him." Alister commented smugly, he loved not talking nice about Seto Kaiba. He had turned his face ever so slightly to the side, away from Mokuba, when he heard about the jealousy part and smirked to himself. He loved spending time and everything with Mokuba but playing as a thorn in Seto's side was purely just a happy little extra.

"Seto's not like that." Mokuba frowned and defended his older brother.

"Oh he isn't Mokuba?" Alister raised an eyebrow, not believing the small child's protest. "Well from everything you said he wasn't exactly interested when you didn't have anyone else to help you. He expected you to just do that report all by yourself and didn't pay a lick of attention to you when you tried to explain that was impossible. Plus... He didn't treat you like a brother. He treated you like a servant, someone he could just boss around and tell to get lost whenever he felt like it. Even though the company is back on top he still wouldn't even take a break to even speak to you for more than 5 minutes."

"Hmm..." Mokuba bit his lower lip in response. He didn't really have much of an response, he knew what Alister was saying was true.

Alister glanced over slightly and saw the reaction and for a second put his hand on Mokuba's. "I'm not saying it to rub it in your face. I'm just speaking the truth."

Mokuba looked up a little at Alister, still biting his lip a little. "I know..."

For the next couple of minutes there was just silence in the car, Mokuba clearly showing that he was in quite deep thought. Alister knew he was most likely trying to reabsorb the information, Mokuba did have periods of wanting to forget what Seto did and would often get a sudden crash to earth when he remembered. Mokuba just often didn't want to see his older brother in a bad light, most of the times he could get over it if it was towards others but it seemed to stick in the back of his mind when it was to him, even if he did temporarily try to forget or ignore it.

"Have you been doing the training I said with the duel cards I gave you?" Alister finally broke the silence, now just wanting to change the subject. There was no point in continuing the Seto discussion, Mokuba had already gotten the message that he didn't want Seto involved and to not let Seto totally off the hook for what he'd done. From what he'd heard Seto had been taking Mokuba out and about and was obviously trying to think that everything was Ok when it clearly wasn't. But that was Seto all over, most likely do a couple of weeks of this before he starts to focus on more on his company again. He just couldn't help himself, Seto acted like he loved the company more than his little brother. Just the thought of Seto often gets Alister all annoyed. Why should he get Mokuba and not him? Why should he be Mokuba's real brother when he doesn't give a crap about him? There were many people in the world, like himself, who would love to have Mokuba as their baby brother.

Mokuba seemed to like the change of subject and gave him a small smile. "Yea... I don't think I'm very good though... I tried playing the machine a few times in Kaiba Corp. but it's most often beating me."

"That's alright." Alister smiled back and tried to encourage. "You've only had them for a week or two, you'll get better with more practice."

"I hope." Mokuba tried to smile. "I wish I was as good as you Alister."

"You remember?"

"Yea, I remember those duels that you had against my brother. You're good." Mokuba nodded and praised. "If you entered a high tournament you'd most likely place extremely high."

For a moment Alister couldn't help but warmly smile to himself, happy to hear a high compliment and definitely stuck a warm spot on him, which was very hard thing to do on him. It was most likely because it was coming from a kid that so reminds him of his young brother and he admired and cared about Mokuba, even if it has only been a week or two of this program. He felt like he'd already really connected with him easily. "And you're an expert to make that analysis?" Alister joked back.

"Sure am." Mokuba half hearted joked back. "I've studied Seto and his duels, when he was doing a lot of them. Plus one of my closest friends is Yugi Muto, plus Joey Wheeler, seen their duels a lot. Plus I've worked on tons of my brother's tournaments, seen duelist's all over the world."

"Ok, ok. Show off." Alister joked back and used a hand to ruffled up Mokuba's hair for a moment. "You've done all this 'studying' and stuff but you aren't great at it yourself?"

"Playing it is totally different." Mokuba defended while trying to pull his hair back into place. "Plus... I haven't got some of the cards I mostly choose to use, like some spell and trap one's. But you're right, I'll most likely get better and used to playing over the time."

"Well how about we head over to a games store and you can pick out some of the cards you want to add to your deck." Alister suggested.

"You're not mad that I want other cards after you picked me out a deck?"

"Na, I know everybody's got their own style of deck. I most likely wouldn't like using your deck either, god knows why I picked some of them." Alister shrugged off.

"Hmm... Still loved them as a base." Mokuba smiled.

"How did you pull yourself away anyway?" Alister questioned, remembering Mokuba had said that Seto had no idea about what they were doing.

"Oh, I just told him I had an extra class after school." Mokuba shrugged. "Didn't suspect a thing, just thought I was doing extra work for extra perfect grades, and of course he couldn't be any happier about that."

"Smart." Alister smirked as they continued to drive off to a games store.

* * *

The brown haired, ice blue eyed teen sat at his desk and was working his way through a massive caught up pile of paperwork. Sure it'd been great hanging out with Mokuba more but it had meant things have been catching up on him in the work place, nothing he most likely couldn't easily sort though. He was just frustrated that none of his staff could seem to get such simple things sorted for him.

_Ring Ring!_

Seto sighed as his desk phone rang, what did his secretary want now? "What?" He grunted when he picked up the receiver.

"I have Mokuba's school on line 1." The secretary stuttered, she hated to have to speak to Seto when he was in a bad mood, which was most of the time.

"What do they want now?" Seto continued to question in an a extremely annoyed tone. "Mokuba's in a class there at the moment."

"No... He isn't." The secretary tried to correct him but almost feared for her job.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Mokuba's at an after school program."

"He signed up for it and didn't turn up to today's one. His teacher is on the line wanting to speak with you personally."

"Let her on." Seto bark out the order in his most unpleased voice ever. He couldn't believe this! Mokuba never cut a class, even if it was an optional one. Wait until he spoke to him later, when he finally decides to show back up.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba?" Came in a voice after Seto heard a click.

"Yes." Kaiba replied bluntly. "What's this about Mokuba not turning up to class?"

"Well..." The teacher stuttered, a bit stunned by Mr. Kaiba's direct and blunt speaking. "He signed up for the class today but didn't end up appearing. Strange... Mokuba usually has 100 attendance."

"Yes, he usually does." Seto grunted with a scowl on his face, he didn't need to be told what Mokuba usually does.

"But that wasn't really the reason I called you though." The teacher continued. "Even though I found this behaviour a little off from him. But it doesn't matter, it won't break his attendance or grades or anything because it was an extra optional. I was calling because of you actually Mr. Kaiba."

"Me?" Seto's scowl deepened, how dare this woman accuse him of doing something wrong!

"Yes, we've been sending home letters for ages for you to come in and discuss Mokuba's work and such, parent teacher chat. Especially when you haven't shown up for parent teacher evenings like the other parents." The teacher continued to explain. "Mokuba's an fantastic kid and is at the top of his class but I have been worried about him more recently. It's like he's lost his spark and become distracted, he also took ages to hand in his sibling report..."

"But he's handed it in now." Seto butted in.

"Yes..."

"The way my brother acts has got nothing to do with you." Seto shot in.

"Oh... You're his brother? Could I speak to your parents then?" The teacher replied, feeling a little stupid for explaining things to the wrong person. "I'm sorry for going on to the wrong..."

"You really don't know much about Mokuba do you?" Seto snapped.

"Excuse me?" The teacher not understanding where this attitude was coming from. Was he really related to Mokuba? Mokuba was usually quiet and polite, unlike this person.

"Our parents aren't alive. I'm Mokuba's guardian." Seto barked in annoyance, hating to tell personal information to this stupid woman.

"Oh... I'm sorry..."

"I don't care." Seto brushed off rudely. "You want a meeting? When?"

"Well I could do it today quickly. In 30 minutes..." The teacher suggested.

"Fine." Seto replied and slammed the receiver down.

He got up off his desk chair in a huff and left his office.

* * *

"Thank you for coming at such short notice, Mr. Kaiba." Mokuba's teacher greeted and motioned for Seto to take a seat.

All the way through the meeting Seto just sat there with a frown on his face and his arms crossed across his chest. This woman annoyed him, everything about her was annoying. The way she looked, the sound of her voice and the wary glances she kept giving him. But he did have one thing to be happy for... She was basically saying his baby brother was brilliant and was virtually perfect. Seto just smirked at those comments, of course his brother was perfect! After all he was related to him.

"Haven't you been getting the letters?" The teacher asked finally.

"Letters?"

"Yea, the letters for parents evening and one's I sent to ask you to come in."

"No, I have not." Seto grunted in a snappy tone.

"Oh well... Never mind." The teacher replied quickly, seeing the annoyance on Kaiba's face. "Umm... His last writing project... The sibling one. It was written brilliantly, he's very talented beyond his years."

"Of course." Seto smirked, he already knew Mokuba did a brilliant job on his homework... Even though he hadn't seen that paper.

"Is you're name Alister?" The teacher asked.

"Excuse me!?" Seto barked, virtually jumping up out of his seat in disgust. "Of course not! I'm _the_ Seto Kaiba!"

"Oh..." The teacher replied, clearly looking embarrassed.

"Why did you call me that awful name?!" Seto demanded, never looking so insulted in his life.

"Well... That's who Mokuba wrote about on his siblings project." The teacher replied, extremely nervous from Seto's rash actions. "Please... Sit..."

Seto sat down grudgingly but the look of anger remained crystal clear. "Alister?... That's who he's written about?"

"Yes..." The teacher nodded slowly, actually afraid of Seto Kaiba's temper. "If he isn't you then... It must've been a close friend..."

"Hmm..." Seto grunted, he didn't care who it was, he hated that name with a vengeance. "I want that paper."

"But it should be kept h..." The teacher started to protest.

"I said, I want that paper. NOW!" Seto ordered, face clearly showing he wasn't backing down. "And all the back up work."

"Now even I haven't read the back up work." The teacher scoffed.

"NOW!" Seto threatened so loudly that the teacher nearly fell out of her seat. She got up off her seat and went over the work cabinet and fetched what he asked for. She walked back over and handed the fair amount of sheets of paper over to Seto. Seto virtually angrily snatched them out of her hand and got up off his chair and stormed to the door.

"Wait! We haven't finished!" The teacher called after him.

"Oh yes we have!" Seto growled back and didn't stop himself proceeding to leaving the school building.


	9. Caught Out

**Playing Big Brother**

Yes yet another Mokuba and Seto Kaiba story written by me, got to love them!

This story is about how Seto Kaiba is always busy, so busy that he has absolutely no time for his little brother, Mokuba. After asking so many times and always getting the same response Mokuba gets bored of asking and makes a decision to try and find another brother, one that can spend time with him and such. What will Seto think, how does Mokuba find one and who is it?

* * *

**Chapter 9: Caught Out**

The brown haired teen got out of his limo and stormed into the giant mansion that he owned. Servants saw him storming in and just moved out of the way and didn't dare talk to him or get in his way. They all knew better than to get in Seto Kaiba's way when he was in such a foul mood, he was bad enough to deal with normally.

Seto now didn't care much about doing his work in his office; he just wanted to read what was just handed to him, in privacy. Plus, it was about time people started pulling their own weight in this company of his, let them try and make a dent in his work.

Seto headed straight to his bedroom, he knew no one would dare interrupt while he was in there. The only time anybody enters the room was when the servant had to do the on the dot cleaning daily, himself came in and his brother, he let Mokuba the only person have the privilege of entering whenever he wanted.

Seto crashed down on his massive double bed and started to sort through the papers that was in his hand. He found the main paper that Mokuba had written and decided to maybe read this first, before the so called 'back up' work. Seto's eyes narrowed as he read through the carefully written words on the paper. He couldn't help it but to feel a bit jealous of the words on the paper, they were nothing but praise towards this 'Alister'. He also didn't like how Mokuba was almost referring to Alister as almost like his brother. As far as Seto was concerned Mokuba had him, he doesn't need anyone else. Who was this Alister? He'd never heard Mokuba ever mention him before, let alone possibly being a best friend. The paper itself didn't exactly say much specifically about him, just some of these personal details and a bit of a relationship he and Mokuba had.

Seto got fed up with the paper itself and moved on to back up work, even though he had to admit that the paper itself was well written.

Seto's eyes widened more and more and his anger really started to boil over as he looked over the backup work and the references for the paper. What was this stuff?! Mokuba was a part of some... Agency!? Sibling agency!? So these were all the places he's been going off to recently! That's why he didn't need him anymore for that project... He managed to replace him. What the hell is Mokuba thinking!? Did anyone else know of this!?

* * *

The small boy opened the large front door to the mansion that he shared with his big brother. He dropped his bag as he took off his coat and then picked it back up again.

"Master Mokuba?"

"Yes, Rowland?" Mokuba replied when he saw Rowland rushing up to him.

"So glad you're home."

"Why?" Mokuba replied raising an eyebrow at him.

"It's your big brother, Master Mokuba! He's gone nuts!" Rowland exclaimed, trying to make sure that the seriousness of this was coming across.

"Huh?!" Mokuba frowned; Seto never goes 'nuts'.

"He ordered me to tell you when you get in to go see him in his room." Rowland relayed the message to a now quite worried Mokuba. "He went into your room and everything! Ripped certain parts of it apart!"

"Ok... Now you're scaring me, Rowland." Mokuba replied cautiously. "Please tell me that this is a joke."

Rowland just looked distressed and shook his head to that, he wasn't joking. "You better go Mokuba. I've got a feeling that the longer you leave it the worse he'll become."

Mokuba gave a stunned nod and went upstairs.

* * *

"Seto..." Mokuba called softly as he entered Seto's bedroom. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Mokuba." Came a blunt and sharp voice that sounded like Seto.

Mokuba totally entered the room and saw that Seto was sat on his big double bed, before him were several loose sheets of paper. Mokuba could already see Seto glaring into him and realised that he must've done something wrong, maybe he found out about him cutting that extra class after school. But he didn't really see it as much of a problem considering he only signed up for it as an excuse to keep Seto off his case.

"I know what you've been doing, Mokuba." Seto added sharply.

Mokuba gulped but decided to try and play innocent. He knew Seto would be mad about him missing a class but didn't think he'd take it to this degree of annoyed, even stopped working, showing he must be deadly serious. "I don't... Know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do." Seto declared, eyes blaring into Mokuba like he'd done a crime.

"Look... Ok... So I skipped that extra class! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you mad!" Mokuba confessed with a burst of words, not able to take the accusing glare much longer from Seto.

Seto just sat there with the still accusing glare onto Mokuba. Mokuba soon realised that Seto must be going on about something else, but what else was there? Mokuba's eyes widened when there was really only one other thing that he was keeping from him. "Finally sinking in, Mokuba?" Seto shot at him, seeing the look of recognition on his younger brother's face.

"You don't mean..."

"Oh yes, Mokuba. I. Know." Seto answered with the most cross face ever. "Now, do you want to tell me about this agency or want me to start playing a guessing game?"

"I didn't mean for you to find out!" Mokuba burst, unsure what emotion to feel towards that.

"I can see that, Mokuba." Seto scoffed, still anger hinted in his voice. "And I hate to tell you your little hiding spot has been uncovered now."

Mokuba saw Seto holding up some of the loose papers and recognised them as his agency letters. "You've been through my room!?" Mokuba yelled in disbelief. "I can't believe you'd do that! That's private!"

"Nothing's _that_ private under my roof." Seto shot back. "What the hell were you thinking!? Going to a sibling agency! Meeting up with some random person and not telling anybody about where you're going and doing!"

"It doesn't matter Seto." Mokuba tried to reason. "I thought I was... Doing you a favour."

"Favour!? You've got to be joking Mokuba!" Seto snapped back in disbelief.

"I'm not joking, Seto! You didn't have time for me, Seto. I needed to get that project done."

"Is that what you did this for? All for a stupid project!?" Seto exclaimed in disbelief. "You'd risk your safety over a stupid little sibling project!? Especially when you already have a brother!"

"I was not risking my safety! These people are fully checked and everything before anything happens!" Mokuba defended. "And all my reports are important; you should know this since you're the one that taught me that."

"This is ridiculous! You shouldn't have done this!"

"Why can't you at least see the bright side of this?"

"Bright side, what the hell bright side is there?!" Seto snapped.

"You can do your work and won't have to spend time with me, which I know you most often hate." Mokuba replied, in a bit more of a blunt tone than what he meant too but Mokuba couldn't help but being sharp towards Seto. He hated that Seto had searched into his room without his permission! Plus, how did he find out about this? Did the limo driver blab or something? No, that can't be it. The limo driver wouldn't have wanted to get caught up in all of this and risk his own job. "I know you often value the company over me."

"That hurt, Mokuba." Seto gave an angry sigh. "You've totally been misjudging me. I do what I do because of you, I run this company because of you."

"Well you've got a funny way of showing it." Mokuba frowned. "We've already been through this and I'm not taking total blame."

"It was your fault for joining some agency!" Seto shot back.

"No, I was talking about the way you've been acting ever since you've decided to put the company first, because Doom just made it crash a little." Mokuba corrected. "It was like I didn't exist in your world and I got lonely, all I wanted was someone to be there for me."

"But I thought we were making progress recently, going out and spending time together." Seto sighed but still clearly showed that he could erupt any minute. "Trying to make it better. I thought you were always honest with me, like I am with you."

"We are. But you're not totally honest with me Seto; you very often keep things from me."

"I do that because I just don't want to involve you." Seto defended. "Some things just don't concern you."

"Then maybe this doesn't either."

Seto scowled at that comment, wrong answer. "Seeing some strange person is a serious concern, especially since you're my baby brother!"

"I am not a baby!"

"Yes. Yes you are and you're mine at that." Seto corrected him. "Enough of these excuses! The project's over now, so _this_ can be terminated."

"I can't just terminate it!" Mokuba gasped back in protest.

Seto raised an annoyed eyebrow at his younger brother. "Oh, I'm sorry. You thought that was a request?"

"Well... No... But..." Mokuba stuttered, trying to figure out his wording. "But I can't just cancel the program now, it's kind of... More of a permanent thing."

Seto's eyes gave out a silent angry flare from the comment, getting irritated by Mokuba's words. "It sounds more like you don't _want_ to quit, Mokuba."

Mokuba didn't answer, just looked towards the ground and fidgeted on his feet. He felt himself doing an auto shiver from Seto's eyes; they were really pure ice, even when you weren't looking at him. Mokuba could tell Seto was being dead serious, but then again what else should he expect? Seto was very territorial and there would be no way in hell that Seto would share him.

"That's it isn't it?" Seto pushed, he wasn't prepared to let Mokuba drop the subject.

"It's... Not like that Seto..." Mokuba tried to reply softly. "He could be just a... Close friend."

"That's not the way you were writing about him." Seto scowled and continued with his glaring. "Alister is it? Yes, that's his name. Personally one of the worst names in history to have."

"Written about him? How... Did you know his name?" Mokuba questioned cautiously, feeling like that totally came out of nowhere. From what he knew Seto was just talking about agency letters and none of them said the name or anything and nothing about writing his report on him. But then again, when it came to writing about Alister it was pretty obvious, didn't take a genius to put two and two together. Mokuba had said he written about someone else and with Seto finding this sibling agency out... But it didn't explain how he knew Alister's name.

"Let's say... A little teacher called." Seto hinted, filling in on Mokuba's gaps.

Mokuba's mind clicked and it fitted in, well and truly. The teacher must've called him and given him his paper and possibly his back up work for it... Stupid woman! Seto most likely wouldn't have had a clue if it wasn't for her and bothering him.

"I see it's clicking in your mind." Seto continued but still didn't soften. "On the plus side your teacher says you're one of the best students she's ever had, didn't expect anything less to be said of you. Tell me about him Mokuba."

Mokuba jumped a little, especially at the last comment, Seto had made it sound like such a demand. "..."

"Go on." Seto pushed sternly. "If he was worth sneaking behind my back about so much then he must be something."

"..." Mokuba still didn't reply, unsure what to say. Should he really say that this Alister was really the same Alister from the Doom organisation? The one that very nearly got his soul and made an aeroplane crash, with them on it. He knew if he did that Seto would freak and become a mother hen but he couldn't really keep up this lie.

Seto was starting to get very impatient with Mokuba and not getting very many answers. He studied Mokuba's concerned and thinking face, to try and pick up something, anything. He could very often tell when Mokuba was lying and such. "Well?" Seto pushed, virtually gritting his teeth.

"Umm... Well... Not really much to say really..." Mokuba muttered, unsure of his own wording.

"You're lying?" Seto accused.

"Huh? What do mean I'm lying?" Mokuba frowned, not understanding his brother.

"Come on, Mokuba." Seto glared. "I'm your big brother, basically a parent to you. You didn't think I could tell when you're lying? I can see that you're keeping something from me."

"You can't know when I'm lying! And when I'm nervous or whatever!"

"That's where you're wrong, Mokuba." Seto corrected. "You virtually never lie, so when you do it stands out like a sore thumb, especially in your actions. Let's not forget Mokuba, your body language is like a free lie detector to me."

Mokuba went to open his mouth to say something but no words came out. He wanted to protest against that and try to save his skin but quickly realised that he had no real retaliation to that. It was true; he virtually never lied to his big brother. He must send a vibe or something out when he is doing it to him... Plus he had been acting off with him recently; Seto had noticed the change... And obviously linked it to the agency.

"And right now, I can see that my thoughts were correct. Your odd behaviour is linked to this report... Agency." Seto continued with his theory, not that it was much of a theory since they both obviously already knew what he was saying was true. "There's something about this 'Alister' that you're holding back from me, aren't you?"

Mokuba squirmed a little. Inside he was cussing to himself, wishing that Seto wasn't really that smart and didn't like to observe him so closely. Seto sometimes knew him a little too well... "It's nothing, Seto. Honest."

"If it's nothing then you'll be glad to know I've already saved you a job." Seto replied, a devious look crossing his facial features.

"Job?" Mokuba pulled a confused face, not understanding what Seto meant by that comment. When he noticed his older brother's facial expressions he automatically knew something wasn't right or correct.

"When I said terminate with this agency and everything to do with it... I was being dead serious." Seto answered and went on to explain. "So, I saved you trouble and hassle. I've already phoned and demanded you be taken off their records and to go find this 'Alister' a new sibling to bother."

"You can't do that!" Mokuba burst in protest, he couldn't believe Seto had gone and done that.

"That's where you're wrong, I'm the adult, what happens to you and what you do is my concern and business." Seto corrected. "It's done and dusted. They had to do as I say because I'm you're legal guardian."

"Alister's not going to like this..." Mokuba muttered to himself.

"And why not? Not like he knew you before this whole thing, right?" Seto snapped back.

Mokuba accidentally took too long to reply and notably bit his bottom lip in guilt. Seto was right; you really could read him like a book when he was lying.

Seto's frown deepened when he saw Mokuba's expression, it didn't take a genius to tell that he was lying and that he did know this person from before. It also was obvious who this Alister was, didn't exactly come across that name to often. "It's really _him_, isn't it Mokuba?" Seto demanded an answer, not that he really needed Mokuba to answer since he'd already come to his own conclusion...


	10. Predictable

**Playing Big Brother**

Yes yet another Mokuba and Seto Kaiba story written by me, got to love them!

This story is about how Seto Kaiba is always busy, so busy that he has absolutely no time for his little brother, Mokuba. After asking so many times and always getting the same response Mokuba gets bored of asking and makes a decision to try and find another brother, one that can spend time with him and such. What will Seto think, how does Mokuba find one and who is it?

* * *

**Chapter 10: Predictable**

The long raven haired boy was laid out on his back on his bed; he let out a loud huffy sigh to himself. He had a ton of homework to do but 'decided' he wasn't going to do it, for once. Part of his rebelling against his older brother, even though in a way he didn't like it because he liked getting good grades and hated to fall behind. But he wanted to show his brother that he was serious, hopefully this will help sink the message in.

"Master Mokuba! This is getting ridiculous!" Called a familiar voice through the bedroom door. "You're going to have to come out to eat some time, you'll starve."

The boy glared at the door extensively, he already knew it was Rowland that was calling through the door. But as far as he was concerned Rowland was just a messenger and Seto was behind him being there pretty much, maybe not literally but still.

He had basically hauled himself up in his bedroom for every spare second of time he had in the past couple of days. Only leaving the room when he had to go to school and immediately walking to and from the limo and headed directly back to bedroom, didn't stop anywhere else in the mansion. Which made it very hard to eat but he found that after a while they'd give up knocking on his door for that time being and would just leave some food by his door, which he would casually sneak into his bedroom and then leave the cutlery and dishes in the same place after he'd finished. At least thankfully they didn't want him to starve or anything.... Also as an extra plus he had his own bathroom so he didn't have to leave for that. Unfortunately for Rowland that meant he was making his job a lot harder with Seto in a bad mood and trying to coax him out of the room.

"Come on, Master Mokuba! Please just open up." Rowland made another attempt to plea.

"No! Why should I?!" The boy yelled back finally, getting annoyed with all the pounding.

"Your brother's waiting at the dinner table for you. Why not go down and at least chat to him?" Rowland tried to persist with what he thought was a reasonable explanation.

As far as the raven haired boy was concerned that didn't deserve a response. Does he even need to explain why? What was the point of seeing Seto? There was nothing new to say or even organise. Seto had lived up to his word of having the sibling agency cancelled, took Mokuba's landline phone out of his bedroom, was screening his mail and basically tried to have staff observe him 24/7, not that was much possible because he had stuffed himself in his bedroom.

Seto knew now...... Alister was the Alister that was in the Doom organisation and had originally set out to destroy their lives. It was only natural that Seto kind of went into his own personal stress and panic mode, the boy couldn't really blame him in some ways because any normal human being would after the things Alister had originally done. He saw him as a threat and most likely had his brain going overtime on trying to figure out what Alister wanted, whether he was using his little brother to get to him or did he want to snatch Mokuba away from him. Of course first things first were trying to ban Mokuba from ever having contact with him again and made a start on trying to disconnect him off.

_Beep Beep!_

However he didn't manage to get this mobile phone off him. Guess Seto didn't figure out that Alister had his mobile number, Mokuba guessed even geniuses can't think of every option and plot hole sometimes.

Mokuba, who was laid out on his bed, turned onto his side and grabbed his mobile phone off his bedside table and proceeded to flip it open and click on all the necessary buttons.

"Master Mokuba!" Rowland yelled again through his bedroom door but Mokuba totally ignored him and continued with his phone.

_"Alister......." _Mokuba whispered to himself when he saw who the message was from. He wasn't annoyed at Alister for contacting him but realised how risky things were now with his brother knowing. Could he really keep any form of relationship up with Alister now? It was definitely a major question that had been swirling around in his head.

_Hey,_

_Haven't heard from you in the past couple days and hope things are going well with you. Why aren't you part of the program anymore? Is it something I've done? I need to speak to you, meet me outside the gates in 15 minutes._

_Xxxx_

Mokuba automatically memorised the message and immediately deleted it, best not to leave any traces of Alister around, would only make Seto even madder. Seto had already given everybody as much earache as possible over this one certain subject matter and wasn't likely to let it drop anytime soon.

He went into thought for a moment, how was going to get out of here in time without getting caught, Rowland was outside his door to start with.....

"Come on Master Mokuba! How about just 5 minutes, huh?!" Rowland continued, obviously thinking that with persistence Mokuba would change his mind. Wrong.

With hearing Rowland's voice at that moment in time a light bulb went off in the young boys head and he had an idea. He just hoped that Seto and the staff would run to what he thought they would do, sometimes staff that worked in the mansion were so predictable.

"Ok..... But only 5 minutes!" Mokuba called back, trying to sound innocent and truthful in his voice.

"Unlock the door then Master Mokuba!" Rowland called back, a faint sound of relief in his voice was clear to be heard.

Mokuba tapped his chin in thought for a second, well that's not going to happen with Rowland standing there. "I'll come out in 5 minutes; I've got to finish up my homework that I'm in the middle of." Mokuba lied through his teeth, not that anyone wouldn't believe him though because usually he did do his homework without needing to be prompted. "Could you go to the dinner room and tell Seto that?"

Mokuba held in his breath for what felt like forever as he waited for Rowland's reply, hoping it would be the one he was expecting.

"Ok, Master Mokuba." Rowland replied simply, clearly believing the youth's story.

Mokuba waited a second and heard Rowland's feet walk off and became a sound in a distance. He smirked to himself and gave himself an imaginary pat on the back, Rowland was getting to predictable for his own good, alone with most of the staff here and just made it easier when they think of him as reliable to his word.

When the raven haired boy was certain that the coast was clear after a few minutes he lightly stepped to the bedroom door and opened it slightly to peer out. Just as he thought, the corridor was deserted and people in the mansion obviously had taken his word for things. He reclosed and locked the door, he then proceeded to make a little bag for himself and picked up his mobile phone and shoved it into his jacket pocket. He then went back to the door and unlocked and opened it, once again for a moment glanced out of the door. When he was sure the coast was clear still he lightly stepped out and closed the bedroom door behind him. He continued to lightly step down the short corridor, what felt like forever for him, and reached the banister for the stairs. Mokuba looked down to see staff walking in from all directions and were obviously heading to the dinner room, where Seto was, which made him smirk because that was just what he thought Seto would do.

"Don't tell me your getting predictable too now, big brother." Mokuba muttered to himself.

He waited for a moment till he saw all the staff going on through, checking each staff member to make sure one wasn't lurking around elsewhere. He figured Seto would do this; he never usually lied and clearly thought that he was going straight to the dinner room because of that fact. True, this felt a little foreign to him and he did feel guilty for lying so much about this subject but what else could he do? He didn't want to just leave Alister hanging and never being able to have contact with him again. At some points he wondered whether this one single incident in his life has poisoned people's views of him. Look at where it's gotten him, lying to everyone, sneaking around, slipping a little academically, Seto no longer trusted him......... The list went on. All this just because he wanted to spend some more time with his big brother and get an 'A' on his sibling report........... This has so gotten out of hand now; well at least that's what Mokuba was starting to think.

The young boy started to gently glide down the stairs with the most lightest footsteps he could muster, sure that the staff had cleared out into the dinner room. There wasn't as much staff in today, loads had either taken the day off or were taking their holiday time, much to Seto's dislike but not much he could do when it was the common law. Mokuba was almost certain that one day Seto will even try fighting that law, most likely somewhere in the near future. Having less staff just made it easier for getting out, which Mokuba had no problems with.

Mokuba easily got down the stairs and to the front door with no problems and let himself quietly out the front door. He looked quickly at his watch and noticed it was roughly the time the guard at the main gate would often go on his break. Coincidence? Na, more like pure luck for Mokuba. And of course like everything else recently, predictable.

The boy peered towards the gate and saw the guard just clocking off his card and walking down the street outside, most likely having to pick something up during this break. He quickly walked over and pressed the open button to let himself out of the mansions grounds. The raven haired boy glanced for a moment back at the mansion and felt a little pang of guilt, he could picture Seto really now wanting to talk to him and try and clear things up about incident and waiting at that table for him. Most likely with his favourite foods at the ready, going to try and 'make it up' to him and tell him he didn't need Alister in his life because he had him.......

**Honk Honk!**

Mokuba glanced back away from the mansion to see Alister in his car, waiting for Mokuba to hop in. As Mokuba started walking over to the car Alister leaned over from the driver's seat and opened the passenger door for him. Mokuba gave him a small smile and hopped in. As Mokuba did up his belt Alister immediately started to quickly drive off from the mansion. Mokuba glanced back at the disappearing mansion, there was that guilt again, and Seto was going to be so mad at him once he finds out.......

"What's with the sad face?" Questioned the other person in the car, grabbing Mokuba's attention. "Don't tell me, you didn't tell the 'older brother' that you were going out?"

"Course not." Mokuba replied in a 'duh' like voice. Wouldn't be smart telling Seto anything in this field. "He'd kill you if he knew."

"I know." Alister smirked, getting a mental image of a way angry Seto Kaiba. Granted though, it didn't take a lot to wind Kaiba up, especially if you're someone like him and he automatically hated you already. He sat there for a moment smirking to himself as he drove, thinking bad thoughts of Kaiba.

"Where are we going?" Mokuba finally asked after enough moments of silence and Alister not bothering to say anything further.

"Oh, um this cafe to get some food and drink." Alister replied after snapping out of his thoughts, mentally slapping himself because he should behave himself more because Kaiba was still Mokuba's 'real' older brother. His face then suddenly changing to a serious expression when he remembered why he wanted to meet up with Mokuba. "We need to talk about some things."

Mokuba bite his lip a little when he heard that but he already knew it was coming. "I know." He replied simply. He already knew that he was going to have to explain the now current situation with Seto; Alister most likely won't like it. Maybe Alister could even give him suggestions on what to do about it....... Maybe even go visit Seto himself to try and talk to him about it, see if something could be arranged........ What was he thinking!? Seto wouldn't allow anything to be 'arranged' with Alister. They were lucky as it was; he was even a little bit surprised that Seto didn't want to track Alister down to give him a piece of his mind.........

"I take it it's something serious from the look on your face." Alister commented, snapping Mokuba out of his millions of thoughts.

Mokuba glanced back over at Alister and saw that he kept on glancing at him while trying to keep his eyes on the road, obviously observing the young boys facial expressions for answers.

"Must be something to do with Kaiba then." Alister continued with the comment.

"How did you know it's something to do him?" Mokuba questioned.

"A hunch." Alister scoffed. "Whenever something seems to go wrong in my life he's usually got something to do with it."

"Seto's not that bad." Mokuba attempted to defend. Sure he was still mad at him and that wasn't going to change anytime soon but Seto wasn't 100% bad and actually set out all the time to make Alister's like a misery. "He hasn't really done anything bad to you really, nothing directly from him."

Alister glared back at the younger Kaiba, a dark look clearly visible on his face. "He's not messing this up too." He growled and resumed to silence and driving, looking straight ahead.

Mokuba was wide eyed for a moment, he'd never seen Alister look so...... Creepy and scary before. He could tell that Alister had so much more to say and against Seto but was obviously holding back for his sake. Also the comment he had just made was very clear, he didn't want the program to end and obviously is thinking that Seto's going to be in his way. This wasn't going to be easy to sort out..........


	11. Trouble In The Cafe

**Playing Big Brother**

Yes yet another Mokuba and Seto Kaiba story written by me, got to love them!

This story is about how Seto Kaiba is always busy, so busy that he has absolutely no time for his little brother, Mokuba. After asking so many times and always getting the same response Mokuba gets bored of asking and makes a decision to try and find another brother, one that can spend time with him and such. What will Seto think, how does Mokuba find one and who is it?

* * *

**Chapter 11: Trouble in the Cafe**

The younger sibling sat nursing his drink at the small table just off to the side of the counter as the older sibling waited in the queue impatiently to pay. It was a long queue but the small boy was wishing it was longer. He had absolutely no desire to have an argument with his so called 'older sibling' and knew that he was most likely not going to enjoy this piece of news. Himself didn't enjoy the results as it was, why should he just go back to what he had before? Just to be ignored and snapped at on a daily basis.

"God! That line was something else!" Exclaimed a voice from above the boy, making the boy snap out of his own personal thoughts.

The younger sibling focused his eyes and looked up to see his 'older brother', who was now settling his tray down on to the table. He then proceeded to sit on the opposite chair and pulled his drink off the tray. "Cake?" He asked, motioning to a fairly large slice of chocolate fudge cake on the tray. "I know it's your favourite, Mokuba."

Mokuba looked at the slice briefly and then nodded at his companion with a finally forming smile. "Yea, thanks Alister."

"No problem, kid." Alister shrugged off; to him it wasn't a big deal because if you really care about someone and really knew them then you'd know the basic things about them like this.

Mokuba picked up the slice of cake, which was sat on a nice china plate, and placed it in front of himself. He carried on getting the metal fork off the tray so he could start eating. "Want a bit? You didn't get any for yourself." Mokuba offered and waited to start eating till he got an answer.

"No thanks." Alister shook his head. "It's totally for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, I'm not really hungry now anyway."

Alister sat for a few minutes in silence as he watched Mokuba make a start on eating his cake and sipping at his drink. He was thinking carefully on how he could say what was needed to be said without hurting Mokuba's feelings but yet knew that neither of them really was going to like what was going to be said, but it needed to be said whether he or Mokuba liked it or not.

"You might as well start talking Alister." Mokuba commented finally, feeling that the silence was deafening. "I know we're mostly here to talk and to be honest, I don't know how long I've got for it."

Alister smirked to himself for a moment after hearing the comment.

"What?" Mokuba demanded with a frown on his face. He didn't like the fact that Alister might be laughing at him and actually be thinking that the subject matter was funny, he was deadly serious when he said he didn't know how long he could be out for before being caught and Seto finding out about the sneaking.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're so honest." Alister shrugged with his so far mediocre explanation. "It's a rare quality to find now a days, it helps add to your child like innocence I guess."

"You sometimes come up with the strangest answers, Alister." Mokuba half giggled from the comment, not sure whether to take Alister's comment really serious. Sometimes Alister really did seem like he was in a world of his own and commented on such strange things, Mokuba just guessed that was what made him so unique. It didn't really matter though; Mokuba knew he was a good guy really no matter what his brother had said about him. "But seriously, I don't know how long I've got till I'll get caught out. I'm supposed to be on like some kind of 'lock down' and I snuck out while tricking the staff, he could have already figured out I've left, if not then really quickly."

Alister's face turned suddenly back to serious when he heard Mokuba's sentences and allowed them to be absorbed into his mind. "Ah, I see. We haven't really talked in so long that I didn't know you were on some kind of 'lock down'. Care to fill me in on some recent events?"

Mokuba nodded slowly, he knew he was going to have to tell Alister everything to even have a possible hope of trying to sort this mess out. "Seto..... Sort of found out about you........" Mokuba said in a whisper.

Alister's eyes widened a little from hearing that, it was a main goal they had been trying to keep. "How? Was that the reason why you've been hanging around with him so much?" Alister blurted, barely able to figure out where to start chatting from after hearing Mokuba's comment.

"No..... I've already told you before; I was hanging out with Seto because he was getting close to catching us out at the time. That sibling report thing was a dead giveaway and was unfortunately the downfall because that's how he found out." Mokuba frowned and shook his head.

"He found out from the sibling report?" Alister repeated what Mokuba had just said in the form of a question, not that it really was a question because he knew Mokuba was most likely not lying. He was just trying to get his head around the idea of Kaiba now knowing he was in the picture, and knew that Kaiba wasn't going to be happy and would 100% interfere now.

Mokuba nodded in confirmation before continuing what he was going to say. "He found out from that witch of a teacher of mine. The nosy witch got curious when she received my paper and was wondering why I hadn't done it on my real older brother, plus was wondering why I hadn't shown up for the extra class that I'd signed up for as a cover. She finally got a hold of him for once and somehow managed to persuade him to go down the school for a parents meeting thing, which Seto never does and is why I wonder often why he'd willingly go to it." Mokuba stopped to breathe his frustration out for a few second before continuing.

"Phhff! Teachers." Alister interfered for a moment to show his distaste of school staff. "Doesn't matter how much the times have changed and go on, teachers will always be nosy, messing gits. Sometimes I swear it's their mission to ruin lives of their students and what makes it even more annoying is that they think their being helpful."

Mokuba waited till the end of Alister's rant before going on to continue. Granted, what he said was true and this situation just proved it. It was a shame that Alister didn't find school more important..... He was really smart and could have possibly of gone far. "When there she gave him my report to look at, also giving him the backup work, which of course revealed everything!"

"How much 'everything'?" Alister asked as coolly as could muster.

"Everything as in everything." Mokuba heavily sighed in annoyance. "From realising it's you to him knowing about the sibling agency and he cancelled my application, trying to terminate me from doing anything with that company ever again."

"He can't just do that!" Alister shouted with annoyance and disbelief, possibly would've gone more over the top if it hadn't of been for them being in a public place. He should've seen this coming, if Kaiba found out it was very unlikely he was going to be willing to allow Mokuba to stay with such an agency.

"Oh yes, he can." Mokuba replied in a half laugh but the laugh being in a duh kind of voice. "Alister, he's not just my older brother. He's my guardian; it's always been this way really ever since our dad died. He can literally do whatever he feels like at any given time with me and there's nothing much you or me can do about it."

"There's got to be something......" Alister sighed in a massive huff. "He can't cut this deal off!"

"I don't know....." Mokuba sighed with him in frustration. "Look, Alister. I understand if you...... Don't want to continue this sibling project thing....... And want someone better."

"Hey, now listen to me kid." Alister snapped and pulled a serious face to Mokuba. "There is no one better that I'd rather spend my time with, to teach duel cards to and such. You've been just as good as my real brother, in fact you remind me so much of him. I don't want anyone else; I want you, why would you say that?"

"I just don't want to get you into anymore trouble Alister, which I know is going to come because of Seto." Mokuba continued to sigh, why did this situation have to seem like just a big black hole? "You know Seto never gives up on a project to destroy something or someone, you'll be such a moving target to him. And he'll most likely will enjoy ruining you on the personal level."

"I know........ All I have to say to that is........ Bring it on, Kaiba!" Alister scoffed, believing that anything Kaiba could do he could do better, anything Kaiba could dish up he could do 10 times as worse back. These sets of comments earn Alister nothing more than a glare from Mokuba on the opposite side of the table. "Hey, hey! It's not me that won't compromise and let things run smoothly here. You can't honestly expect me to roll over and let him push me aside, if that happens you know you'd never hear my name breathed in your presence ever again."

"Provoking him won't solve anything though, Alister." Mokuba tried to protest his thoughts. "Seto will only see it as war, that's the last thing anyone needs."

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Alister frowned. "Need I remind you that it was you yourself that willingly went to the sibling agency, no one forced you. If everything was so fine and hunky dory then, what were you doing by going to the agency?"

Mokuba went to open his mouth but immediately got cut off by Alister continuing his talk. Quickly realising that it wasn't literally a question, just Alister making his point. He made it his queue to cut off a small piece of his chocolate cake and place it gently into his mouth; he didn't want to look ungrateful to Alister because he had specially bought it for him.

"It's because he's neglectful as a brother. Now Mokuba, I've tried being nice and giving you breathers on this issue but come on, if he was the perfect brother then........ You wouldn't have felt the need to ever contact an agency. I thought he was a bad brother back then but now! At least beforehand he used to take you around with him on the business trips and tried to get you involved in the tournaments his company would host." Alister continued to critically comment.

"I miss those times......" Mokuba sighed, remembering the good times he used to have with Seto, back when Seto actually bothered to notice his existence. He remembered how Seto would give him big authority roles at most of his tournaments ran by Kaiba Corp. and had trusted him to do a good job, whenever no one would take his word on things Seto would personally come down to set things straight to those low class thugs. "Now he just keeps me at home....... Have no input in the company."

"It's like he's just cutting you out of things, thinks you can just magically cope on your own just because he's constantly busy with Kaiba Corp." Alister nodded and commented. "He won't even teach you cards!"

"I know!" Mokuba exclaimed, unable to hold that annoyance back to defend his brother on this subject. "I get made fun of constantly..... I'm related to THE Seto Kaiba. Do you understand how much pressure there is for that title? Most people think it's all about the fun, material things and, of course, the money.......... And how many privileges there must be for being related to someone that's over the moon famous, they think....... There's no way in hell he could actually act his usual cold way with his own flesh and blood, no one can be that heartless..... Even THE great Seto Kaiba....."

Mokuba paused for a moment to catch his breath, making sure of what exactly he was saying. He usually didn't express his feelings, especially anything not defending his big brother, but sometimes.... Everyone needs to release their outlet or else they start feeling like their head will explode. Alister nodded, showing he was clearly paying attention and genuinely cared to listen to Mokuba's thoughts, keeping silent so Mokuba could continue.

"They......... They make fun of me because my big brother is worldwide known as one of the best duellists in the world but yet...... I can't even beat a novice kid in the playground." Mokuba continued sadly. "I've asked Seto a million times to teach me but it was always the same excuse, not enough time..... And haven't I got better things to do? Like go on and keep studying to make sure I kept those A+'s rolling in, and since that I'm related to him I should have the smarts already and shouldn't need any extra help or assistance in any subject. I feel..... Like I often have to be like a doll. Have to be clean, tidy and smart all the time to keep up the Kaiba name, a Kaiba doesn't make mistakes or shows weaknesses. Appearance means a lot; you can't trust anyone except yourself, no point having friends and such in your life....... Sometimes, I hate Kaiba; hate what he stands for and what he has become."

Alister placed a comforting hand gently over Mokuba's on the table in sympathy, it was the first time he'd ever heard Mokuba say such things. He usually acts and says how much he loves his big brother and never mentions the negatives of Kaiba. After a few moments of silence Alister figures it was his time to input. "You...... Said Kaiba. You always call him Seto......"

"There are two......." Mokuba almost replies in a pained whisper. "There's my brother, Seto. Then there's Kaiba, the one that mostly shows himself now, more than Seto."

Alister pulled a confused look for a moment, trying to understand what Mokuba meant in his words but couldn't quite grasp the meaning. He went to open his mouth but couldn't quite process the words in time before he got cut off by a familiar voice.

"How nice. At least I know what you're thinking now or should I say, how you think towards me, Mokuba!"

Both Alister and Mokuba look to the side of them to see none other than Seto Kaiba sitting at the next table over, face full of thunder. Both Alister and Mokuba's mouths drop and eyes slightly widen from the surprise, however Mokuba more than Alister was frightened now.

"That's him officers, the man that kidnapped my little brother." Seto called suddenly before the cafe was plagued with a lot of Japanese police force members. They all swarmed in and started handcuffing Alister while Mokuba looked horrified and Seto was smirking to himself.


End file.
